Becoming Part of the Team
by Jettara1
Summary: Jack just wants to fit in and he's willing to go out of his way to do so especially if there's a chance of having fun while doing so. After a few too many drinks with the Guardians he stumbles into a very awkward situation. What is a drunk winter sprite to do but join in...now he might get more than he counted on. Smut, consenual, dubcon, group sex and possible noncon.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Part of the Team

**Okay, this one is going to be another messed up one. I've had it stuck in my head for weeks on end and well…every mature audience only. This doesn't follow any of my others stories so please don't try to partner this up with anything, it's pure and utter smut and well crack. Group sex, mixed partners, size difference, consensual, dubcon and maybe noncom…maybe, not sure yet. Lets see where my naughty little muse takes us. If you liked Seduction of the Holidays and Easter '68, What Could Have Been you're sure to enjoy this. Please don't kill me X3**

The battle against Pitch had taken its toll on everyone. The first few days after the battle the Guardians had taken the time to relax and re-coop and get themselves back in order. Tooth had to get her fairies reorganized and back on track with tooth collecting as well as reorganize all the stolen teeth. Sandy rushed to bring back their Believers while Bunny, North and Jack cleaned up the Warren and gathered broken eggs. It was hard work but after a week North decided everyone needed a break and should celebrate not only their victory but also their newest member. Jack insisted that wasn't necessary but there was no stopping North when he put his mind to something.

There was plenty of food and drink to go about. Jack was a little nervous at first; he rarely ate and certainly didn't drink. Nonetheless he accepted a glass of scotch the yetis passed out. He hesitated as the others drank and joked around before finally – with some encouragement from North – took a large drink from his glass and promptly choked on it. He never tasted something so strong. It burned going his throat. North only chuckled before watering it down for him. Regardless, after only one glass Jack's head was already spinning. Meanwhile North had downed four – Sandy matching him glass for glass – as Bunny and Tooth drank more slowly.

"You don't need to drink it all, mate," Bunny said as he watched Jack from where he leaned against one of the columns. "I'm sure the yetis can bring you some cocoa or chocolate milk. You're just a kid anyway."

Jack frowned at the rabbit. While they were slowly working toward a friendship Bunny still felt the need to tease him from time to time and they were always challenging each other. So taking this as yet another challenge Jack drink done the last bit in his glass in one gulp before holding his glass out for a refill.

Bunny shook his head in amusement. "I wouldn't recommend it. Things get crazy here when people over drink," he warned.

"Yeah right," Jack murmured. He didn't bother watering it down this time and made a show of taking another large gulp. He winced but managed to swallow it without too much trouble. A half hour later he was regretting it as he head swam and vision blurred. "See, I'm fi…fine," he stuttered as he leaned against the column next to Bunny who was still casually sipping his drink.

"Yeah, you're perfectly fine, mate," the Pooka chuckled, happy the yetis had taken the boy's staff and safely stashed it in the armory without too much hassle from the little drunkard. "How about to try walking a straight line?"

"Ha! Piece of cake," Jack laughed as he put one foot in front of another and tried to walk forward. He wobbled and decided to hold out his arms as if he were walking a tight rope. He got maybe four steps with he fell down laughing. "I can't do it!" He fell backwards and stared at Bunny upside down. "I can see up your nose!"

"Congratulations, you're drunk. Now did North assign you a room?" Bunny asked, thoroughly amused by the boy but he was feeling the effects of the liquor as well and was sorely tempted to go to bed before he did anything stupid. He already felt to stirrings of a much needed rut gripping him. Perhaps he should talk to North. Maybe they could fool around like in the old days.

Jack was still staring at him upside down, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Yep." He rolled only his belly and looked around. "Hey, where'd he and Tooth go?"

Bunny looked about the vast parlor room as well. Sure enough North and Tooth were no longer with them and Sandy was sleeping in the corner. That could mean only one thing. "They probably went to bed,' he told Jack but the boy was already on his feet and heading out of the room with seemingly better skill than moments earlier. "Oh shit! Sandy…Sandy, wake up!" he yelled, giving chase after the boy. But Jack wasn't headed toward the residential wing, he was headed toward North's private workshop as if knowing instinctively where to find the missing two Guardians.

. . .

"It's been a long time since we've had any alone time," Tooth whispered between kisses. Her small hands roamed over North's bare chest, manicured nails gently teasing his nipples. "We need to make more time of each other."

"Dah, we often get too wrapped up in duties. Love, if you continue I will not be able to control myself," he warned as her lips travelled down to kiss one perk nipple. It felt so good to have her delicate hands touching him once more. It had been far too long since they last made love.

"That's no excuse. Had we put our minds together we could have figured something out." Her hands moved lower, unraveling his belt and opening his pants. "But I plan to make it up to you. I'm going to suck you so hard you'll be screaming my name." She chuckled. "Imagine Bunny and Sandy running in to help you to see me going down on your cock again. You remember last time? The three of you in me?"

North shuddered as he moaned lowly. Oh did he ever remember that day nearly a century ago. Tooth had a way of making all three males go nearly insane with need. The fact that her small form was able to handle all of them at once still shocked him and sent a rush of blood to his groin, making him impossibly hard. "Tooth, we now have young Jack. We cannot lose ourselves as in old times." A deep groan left him as she pulled his cock from his trousers and gave it a long lick from base to head. North's length was rather impressive, wide and long and he always feared he would hurt her but she knew what he liked and took great pleasure in giving it to him. He swallowed thickly. "He's too young to understand what we do."

She laughed softly. "You under estimate him. You know what?" She squeezed his cock as she licked at the pre-cum leaking from the slit. "I'm going to go to his room later and strip those oh so tight leather trousers off him and then I'm going to lick every inch of his cock and I'm going to make you watch and when it's nice and hard I'll run the head between my breasts just like this." She leaned upward and rubbed North's large cock between her bare breasts then over her nipples, spreading cum over her chest.

"Oh Moon! Tooth, don't tease," North cried, the pressure too much. He needed to cum so bad it hurt. "My love, please suck me or ride me but no more teasing me."

"Would you like to see me ride Jack?"

His eyes narrowed as he reached for her. "No, just me." His large hand cupped the back of her head as he grasped his cock and began pumping it. If she wasn't going to finish him off he'd do it himself.

She giggled and slapped his hand away as she took possession of his hard length once more. "Liar. You want him as much as I do."

"Yes, yes. Now please," he all but begged.

Deciding to have mercy on him, Toothiana took the engorged head in her mouth and began sucking, gently at first and then with gusto. She had just found a rhythm when the door burst open. She paused mid bob, her violet eyes turning just enough to see the sprite she had just been teasing North about standing in the doorway.

"Jack, don't!" Bunny could be heard yelling in the hall before hopping up behind Jack. Sandy floated up a moment later, the sleepiness instantly gone. "Oh damn," Bunny muttered, looking over Jack's shoulder to see his two friends in a compromising position. His paw instantly went over Jack's eyes. "Uh, let's let them be, mate. This is grownup stuff."

Tooth only smirked as she watched Jack pull Bunny's paw away from his eyes. She went back to sucking North off even as the large man tried to compose himself.

"Toothy…Tooth, stop. Ngh…my love, please…oh God!" North panted as Tooth sucked harder and swallowed his whole length.

"Whoa…" Jack whispered, blinking in surprised. He'd seen people have sex before – he'd spied on enough grownups over the years out of mere curiosity – but had never experienced it himself and with the way North looked he must have been having a lot of fun. Even Tooth looked very happy if not a little smug.

"Jack, we should go," Bunny insisted, grabbing Jack's arm and trying to usher him out of the room. "These things are private."

"Can we do it?" Jack suddenly asked, causing the Easter spirit to stumble.

"What?" Bunny asked, as if he had heard to boy wrong. He had to have.

"That. Can we do that?"

"You and me?" Bunny asked, still unsure. The kid had to have lost it. Alright, no more drinking for Jack.

"Or Sandy," Jack said quickly, glancing at the golden Sandman.

Bunny looked to Sandy and the smaller being shrugged with a small smile and gestured to the youth's tight pants where a very visible erection stood out. The Pooka ran a hand over his ears. The kid was hard and looked utterly lustful and Bunny felt himself grow hard and needy. No, he couldn't give Jack head he'd lose himself and hurt the boy. Sandy had to do it. Maybe after getting head the boy would fall asleep and this whole affair would be forgotten. After Jack was safely tucked in bed Bunny could take care of himself.

Another moan came from North and Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the older man begin thrusting into Tooth's mouth as she hummed and squeezed his balls. If anything that turned the youth on more and he whined with a need he wasn't quite sure of. Bunny's own need grew as the scent of sex filled the air.

He shook his head and tried to focus. "Okay, one blow job and that's it. It's way past your bed time."

Jack gave a childish giggle, obviously too drunk but still coherent enough to understand he was about to get what he wanted. "I don't have a bedtime."

"Uh huh," Bunny said, debating exactly what to do. He felt himself hardening as he stared at the budge in Jack's pants. He wanted to touch the sprite so bad but he knew he'd lose control yet Jack smelt so good, so… "Sandy!"

The Sandman was unbuckling Jack's pants with a rare look of utter determination. Jack was panting as he watched his trouser be pulled to his ankles. His erection popped up as if on a spring, quickly rising until it stood fully at attention. Sandy stared at it for a moment before nuzzling his face into Jack's groin. Jack gasped, involuntarily taking a step back and pressing against Bunny. The Pooka inhaled as well as he felt the head of his own cock poke out of his fur at the contact of Jack's cool firm ass. He groaned softly and pressed forward just enough for his cock to press between the smaller male's ass cheeks. It was cold but felt so good.

Sandy kissed and nuzzled Jack's cock. It had been a long time since he had made love to someone so young and full of life. A virgin no less. Jack's cock was only four and a half inches, still that of a youth and not yet a man but he knew that regardless of how he looked physically Jack was no child. So he ran his tongue over Jack's length and got it good and wet. Even though he was made of sand he could still give one hell of a blow job.

Jack was panting, his knees already wobbly before Sandy even took his cock into his warm mouth. "Oh God! Sandy…Sandy…please…"

Sandy grinned as he looked up, his gaze meeting Bunny's as images appeared above his head. The Pooka tried to keep a hold of his self as he watched the older Guardian go down on the boy. This was so incredibly hot. He couldn't peel his eyes away from that golden head bobbing up and down Jack's length. It was so good that he was nearly completely hard now, his hard length pressing into the small of Jack's back while the base pressed firmly into his ass. Gods, if this kept up he'd take the boy right here and now.

"Jack…Jack, look at Sandy. Watch him," he panted, his claws digging into Jack's hips as he tried to control himself. He began slowly dry humping the winter elf, needing release.

Jack felt unbelievably hot between the two older spirits but he wasn't complaining. He felt so good. He never felt this good before. It was as if there was a string between his belly and his dick that he never knew about before. He did as Bunny said and watched as Sandy's head bobbed up and down his length as tiny hands massaged and squeezed his balls, rolling them between fingers before pulling sharply and then doing it all over again. But while that felt amazing it was not nearly as arousing as the sight of Sandy staring up at him while he sucked, his cheeks were hollowing with just deep suck. Bunny began humping Jack from behind, forcing the youth to thrust into Sandy's more than willing mouth. The two older Guardians worked in tandem. One of Bunny's paws worked its way under Jack's hoodie, up his chest to tweak and twist one of Jack's nipples as Sandy sucked harder. It was too much. Jack was crying out, his first ever orgasm on the brink of taking him over.

North was gasping for breath as he recovered from his orgasm. He pressed the butt of his right hand against his forehead as he tried to catch his breath. Okay, Tooth had sucked him off many times in the past but never with such passion, it was as if she was trying to swallow him whole and that was a lot of cock to swallow. Sometimes he forgot just how talented she was.

"Oh wow," Tooth murmured, fluttering up until she was sitting on his lap. "Look at them. I think Bunny might lose it. And sandy…oh…" She rubbed against North, already wet and in need of a good hard fuck especially after seeing the other three. Jack moans and cries were like music.

North's eyes widened and he was about to put a stop to Sandy and Bunny but suddenly Jack's back arched and Bunny was kissing him deeply as the youth gave a muffled scream. A moment later Jack slumped against Bunny as Sandy pulled away and licked his lips. North had never seen the Sandman so happy or satisfied in all the years they had known each other.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Tooth asked as she trailed a hand up and down North's chest. "Please, please can we have a little fun with him? If he says stop we'll stop, I promise," she pleaded.

North couldn't help but agree with the fairy. Jack was beautiful, completely breathtaking. He watched as Bunny moved from just kissing to groping the smaller male and all but tearing the hoodie off Jack to get to bare flesh and the boy wasn't pushing Bunny away, he was trying to climb into the Pooka's arms while Sandy looked a little dejected and unsure what to do next. Considering what the golden man had just down for the sprite it seemed rather rude to ignore him.

Jack gave a small cry when one of Bunny's hard erection poked his entrance and pushed in. His hands bunched in Bunny's fur. "Ow…stop, Bunny….please, stop…it hurts!"

Bunny didn't seem to hear, his mind only on a much needed rut with this gorgeous ice spirit. He was so hard he felt as if he might explode if he didn't bury himself balls deep into Jack's cold tightness. He wanted to bend Jack over and fuck him senseless. He wanted to mark youth as his, to make Jack scream his name. He shook his head when Jack's words finally broke through his sex fogged man. He blinked and stared down at frightened blue eyes. Immediately he let the youth go and stepped back, letting Sandy catch the boy before he fell.

"Jack…I…I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to let it go so far. I…you should go to bed and sleep it off. I'm going back to the Warren." He went to tap his foot against the ground when North sudden placed a large hand on his shoulder and gave him pause.

"Jack," a very naked North said as he stared at the sprite. "Did you like what Sandy and Bunny were doing with you?"

The boy's words were still slurred when he spoke but he gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah…it just hurt when Bunny tried to push into me."

The Russian nodded. "Do you want him in you?"

"I…" Jack looked at his fellow Guardians seeing a mix of concern, lust and more than one erection. He licked his lips when his gaze met Bunny's unusual cock, longer, and wider than North's or Sandy's with ridges that looked as if it may be painful if shoved inside anyone. Still it looked very intriguing and Jack's curiosity was peaked, after all none of the others seemed intimated by it. Of course the other three males were considerably larger than Jack, their cocks ranging from six to twelve inches. The head of Sandy's was rather different from North's and Jack's, rounder and bulbous. It looked just as alien as Bunny's. "Yeah…I want all of you." He covered his mouth and bit back a little giggle. Did he just say that? No, he had to have thought it but just by looking around he could see that his must have said it aloud otherwise why would everyone suddenly be so aroused? He could swear the other males erections were standing higher at attention, some pressing firmly against their stomachs. Why, his words had caused that.

North closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Oh he wished Jack had not said that. He should have sent Jack to his room and told him to go to bed. The boy was obviously not in his right mind; too much alcohol for his small form. "Do you understand what you're asking?"

Jack nodded and gave another giggle. "Yeah…I get to sit on Santa's lap."

He shook his head and gave a low chuckle. "You are a very naughty boy, Jack but I will allow this only because if we do not Bunny is sure to lose what patience he has." He gestured for the youth to come to him and when Jack did he hugged the boy to him and let him feel his erection. "It will hurt but I will do everything I can to prepare you. We will make it was fun and pleasurable as possible and come morning you will sleep in for many hours." He didn't mention just how sore Jack was likely to be in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Part of the Team 2

North combed his fingers through Jack's damp hair. The boy was covered head to toe in sweat from his earlier orgasm. It made him even more desirable. North pulled Jack a little tighter to him, pressing his hard erection into the boy's upper belly as he fisted his fingers in Jack's hair and gently tugged his head back to look the boy in the eye. "Are you certain of this, Jack? Do you see the effect you have on us?" he asked, needing to make certain the youth understood what was about to happen.

Jack's gaze swept across the room and met each of the other Guardians. He saw just how aroused each of them were and the way they touched themselves. Bunny was the most fidgety, his erection just as hard if not harder than North's and leaking pre-cum. Even through his alcohol fogged mind he could see the way they all wanted him and it sent a thrill through Jack that anyone could ever want him that much let alone four people. The Big Four no less. And even though he wasn't quite sure what it all meant or how he could please all of them he felt a knot of want and need twist in his lower belly. He wanted them, all of them. He wanted to feel whole and complete even if it didn't come with the love he truly desired at least they would have fun. So he gave a nod. "Yes, please…please I want this so bad."

North chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You don't know what you want," he said softly. Nonetheless he pushed his erection deeper into Jack's belly before stepping back and taking one of Jack's much smaller hands and lowering it to his hard flesh. "Touch me, Jack. Yes, just like that…yes, good boy, Jack. Give it a squeeze. Oh, yes, soon this will be inside you."

"Hey, whoa!" Bunny objected, hopping over. He stood to his full height and pressed into Jack's backside. "Why do you get a hand job when I was the one holding him up while Sandy sucked him off. If anyone should…No! Oh no you don't!"

North only smirked before cupping Jack's cheeks and bending down to kiss the youth with a passion he usually only reserved for Tooth. Jack gave a muffled gasp of surprise and North took full advantage of it. He stuck his large tongue in the boy's mouth, licking the cool cavern and teasing Jack's hesitant tongue. Jack's eyes were wide with surprise and grip on North's cock extremely tight before he relaxed and melted into the kiss, his lithe body pressing into the larger man's.

Bunny growled in rage, his hard length burning with the need to rut. He caught the teasing glint in North's eyes as the Russian's large hands left Jack's face to trail down the youth's shoulders and back, down to Jack's perk little ass to grasp his alabaster cheeks and pull them apart, one large finger delving between them to trace a line up and down. Jack gave a muffled mew and Bunny moaned at the sight. Oh, what a sight. Bunny could see that tight puckered whole that North now put on display but before he could move to even touch that sweet piece of ass Sandy was once again in his way, nuzzling Jack's rear and licking at his hole.

"Sandy!" Bunny whined, his whole body shaking with need.

Tooth laughed as she wrapped her delicate hand around the Pooka's neglected cock. "You need to be faster than that when it comes to those two." She stroked slowly up and down, squeezing at just the right times to make him moan in time with Jack. "Besides, this might be the best route to take. Jack's a virgin. I bet his ass is so tight it'll bruise you're fine dick but if you let North and Sandy work together they can loosen him up enough for you to give him a proper pounding."

Bunny closed his eyes and pulled her close. "You're being a tease, Sheila. What are you planning?"

She gave a small giggle and flew up to his height to whisper in his ear. Bunny's ears went straight up in surprise as her whispered suggestions. He never would have thought the fairy capable of such naughty thoughts but he should have known better. After that first foursome nearly a century ago Tooth often went out of her way to get them together for group sessions. They were rare but when they occurred it always blew all their minds and meant at least one to two days to recover from. His gaze went back to the attention Jack was receiving as Tooth continued whispering to him, painting a picture so vivid that Bunny found himself pushing Tooth onto the floor and slipping into her wet folds.

"Tell me more," he demanded as his hips piston forward, his balls slapping against her rear.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, not bothered at all by the rough treatment. If anyone knew about Bunny's more animalistic side it was the Guardians. They had all experienced his rut at one point or another and right now the Pooka was more excited than ever before. "He may be small but he can handle it, I'm sure he can. His belly will be filled with cum."

Bunny grunted as he slammed into her harder. He could see it; Jack spread out as he was taken by each of the Guardians, his usual smug face covered in cum as he begged for more. Oh, Jack would beg for Bunny to fill that tight little ass of his and Bunny would make certain he was filled to the brim with his cum. He would have Jack on his knees, sucking his cock with that cold mouth of his and…and…

He roared as orgasm rushed through him. Tooth gave a small cry as her cunt tightened around the Pooka's large cock, milking it of all its cum. Well not all. Bunny was still very hard but that was nothing unusual. After all Bunny was a Pooka and could hold a lot of cum and stay hard longer than any human. It wasn't unusual for him to come many times before his erection deflated. He nuzzled Tooth's face and gave her lips a lick. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to be so rough."

She only laughed. "That was rough? I hate to see what you'll do when you finally get your hands on Jack."

He gave a smirk and thrust deeply into her, willing to go one more round before making Jack his. After all what better lube was there than a woman's juices and cum? "Let's saw it'll be a lot like the first time you and I screwed."

Tooth's eyes fluttered shut as she remembered that wonderful, if not painful night. She had never screamed so long or long before as pain turned to pleasure as that oh so hard cock pushed past all her barriers and filled her or so completely. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved with him. "Yes! I want to see that. I want to hear him scream his pleasure."

Bunny reared up as he imagined it was Jack he was pounding into instead of Tooth. Yes, he would make Jack his. He would fill the youth with his seed and make him scream his name over and over. North and sandy could have him for now but it would be he that claimed Jack Frost.

Jack whimpered as something thin slithered into his rear followed by what felt like a tongue just not so wet. It felt good…oh so good. It pushed in and out of his rear and pressed against something deep inside of him. That mixed with North's large hand grasping both their lengths and pumping slowly Jack was filled with an unspeakable bliss. His body felt unbelievable hot but he loved every moment of it. He returned North's kisses, as best he could and nearly felt like dying with the large man began sucking on his bottom lip. It felt as if everywhere North and Sandy touched were somehow connected to his cock and he knew he was about to cum again.

"Cum with me, Jack," North whispered against his lips, his grip on both their erections tightening as he pumped harder. He wrapped an arm under Jack's rear, lifting the youth away from Sandy so that their lengths at even height as he pumped harder, his grip tightening almost painfully.

Sandy glared up at him, sand blowing out his ears as he watched Jack wrath and cry out. However, seeing the pure bless on the boy's face he couldn't stay mad long. He would have his turn and when he did would take his time and make it last as long as possible.

"Ngh…North, I'm going to…ngh…uh…" Jack panted as he tried to get some sort of purchase on the large man. He raised a leg and pressed it to North side, opening himself up more but Sandy was no longer tongue fucking his rear and while he felt slightly empty now North's large hand pumping their cocks together made up for it. He was going to cum. He was going to cum and there was no stopping it. "Ngh…NORTH!" he screamed as streams of snowy white spunk shot from the head of his cock and spilled over North's hand and belly. A moment later a much larger splash of cum exploded of North's far larger cock the splash against bother their bellies. North pumped until there was no more and then spread the white substance over his waning erection as if it were lube then licked the remains.

"Very yummy, Jack," North hummed as he gazed down affectionately at the now sleepy youth. "You make a very delicious treat. Would you like more?"

Despite his fatigue Jack nodded. He wanted more. He wanted the feel of Sandy's tongue in him again only deeper this time. He wasn't sure if that was possible but he knew he wanted something in him, something hard just like…just like what Bunny was doing to Tooth.

North followed the boy's gaze. "You want that, huh? I can do that but it'll take a lot of work and it'll hurt."

Jack watched the way Tooth's back arched as she cried out and the way Bunny was bent over her as his hips shot back and forth. Their cries and moans filled the room and Jack felt the stirring of another erection. Then Bunny was roaring as he reared back, sounding like anything but the rabbit he was supposed to be. He sure didn't sound like a kangaroo either. Whatever he was he was sure breathtaking and Tooth seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. When Bunny was done he leaned over Tooth and huffed from excretion before turning and catching Jack's eye. A predatory grin lit the Pooka's face and Jack knew immediately that Bunny had every intention of doing the same to Jack as soon as he could. He made things low in Jack belly tighten once more and a desire he never thought he would feel for Bunny rise as his cock twitched once more with renewed life. They stared at each other with mutual understanding and a thrill of fear raced up Jack's spine as the animal spirit pulled away from Tooth and stood, his cock still hard and intimating looking.

"Like what you see, frostbite?" the rabbit purred. "Because this is going in you next and I'm planning on burying it to the hilt while you scream _my_ name."

Jack's throat suddenly felt dry and all he could do was stare at that strange erection as Bunny saddled up to him.

"But first that pretty little mouth of goes is going to get a taste," Bunny continued as he grasped the back of Jack's head and pulled him down until the Pooka was squatting and Jack was kneeling before him, his mouth only inches from Bunny's strange erection. He glanced up at Bunny before slowly lowering his lips to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Part of the Team 3

Jack was unsure what he was doing. He stared at Bunny engorge erection with a mix of lust and fear. Slowly, carefully he lowered his lips to the appendage, his breath cool against the hot flesh. Bunny shivered and Jack couldn't help but smile. Whether it was from the cold or lust Bunny's reaction encouraged Jack. He kissed the head, his tongue hesitantly darting out to lick at the slit. He paused at the strange taste that was a mix of Bunny and Tooth. It was hard to decipher the strange mix of tastes but he immediately liked it. Slowly he opened his mouth further and took the large dick into his cool cavern.

Bunny hissed. He knew Jack's mouth would be cold but not this cold. Nevertheless he carded his fingers through the youth's hair and gently guided him lower. "Come on, Jack. You can do it, take it all in. That's right. Uhm…cold…so cold. It's okay, I'll warm you up real soon. Swallow, mate."

No matter how hard Jack tried he couldn't swallow all of Bunny, he was just too thick and long but he suck, oh did he suck. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on that piece of meat for all it was worth. Bunny's murmurs and pants were music to his ears. Jack never thought he could ever hold such power over the Easter spirit and now Bunny was like putty in his hands.

Watching Jack go down on Bunny was better than seeing Sandy go down at Jack. North's belly twisted as he pictured that small mouth wrapped around his cock. Oh, the things he could do with Jack. The things he could teach him. He watched as the youth sucked on Bunny's hard cock as he poured each of them another drink. Tooth was right, Jack was beautiful. He made sucking cock into an art form, more erotic than any man should. Kneeling behind Jack he poured some Brandy over Bunny's cock. Jack lapped at it as he continued sucking and kissing the Pooka's length. North shuddered at the closer view. The boy had talent. Knotting his fingers in Jack's hair he gently but firmly pulled the boy's head off Bunny's length and held the rest of the glass of Brandy to his lips as Bunny drank from his own glass.

"Drink, my snowflake. This will help us all relax, no?" he said softly, smiling softly as Jack took a few sips before going back to laving attention on Bunny. North chuckled and ran a large hand down the boy's back until he reached his small but firm rear. He ran his fingers between the twin globes once more and twirled a finger over the puckered rose bud of his opening. The boy fidgeted for as North pressed against it and gave a small mew against Bunny's length. Taking that as a good sign the Russian gestured for Tooth to get the lube out of his desk where he kept a small tube for special occasions. She smiled brightly at him as she fetched it. A moment later North had a generous amount spread on his fingers and rubbed into that tight hole.

Jack gasped when he felt the first large digit slowly push into him. It opened his air ways and Bunny, seeing a wider opening, thrust deeper into his mouth, almost gagging the sprite in his need to fill him. It took Jack a moment to adjust to the cock so deep in his throat. North's finger pushing into him offered a much needed distraction but at the same time it felt alien and stung a little. He winced the deeper it went.

"Easy, Jack. You need to relax or it'll hurt," North said gently as he pumped his finger in and out slowly. "You're so tight." He closed his eyes imaging that tightness milking his cock. He pushed in a second finger causing Jack to cry out and arch his back as he let go of Bunny's cock to cry out. He grasped the boy's hip as he tried to pull away. "Shh…it's alright, Jack. I know it hurts but it'll feel real good soon, I promise," he encouraged as he searched for Jack's prostrate. He crooked his fingers and pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. A split second later the boy gave a gasp as his eyes shot open. "There we go."

Bunny's was panting as he watched North finger fuck Jack. He had been so close to blowing his loud in Jack's pretty mouth. So close to filling that tiny belly with his seed and North just had to choose that moment to shove his meaty fingers up the boy's tight ass. He growled lowly but decided against fucking Jack's wonderful mouth. Yes it was cold but he had warmed it considerably but that wasn't why he stopped himself. By the looks of things this was the first time Jack had ever had anything in him and the boy was lost in sensation. He was crying and gasping and took utterly beautiful. All he was missing was a fair amount of cum on his face. Bunny chuckled at that. Where had that thought come from? He didn't know, he didn't care, all he could think of was covering that pretty face in strings of his cum. He took his cock in one paw and began pumping it in time with North's fingers thrusts.

"Huh…uh…North, stop…I'm going to…going…oh!" Jack moaned as he pushed into those fingers.

North wrapped an arm under Jack's hips and gently squeezed his base. "Not yet, snowflake, not yet. I've got something better for you. Just let me open you a little wider."

Jack whimpered but gave a shaky okay before wincing as a third finger was pushed into him. His arms nearly gave out. It was too much. How could Tooth handle having something shoved in her? It hurt. Even with the undertone of pleasure it still hurt.

"Easy, Jack," Bunny purred, stroking the winter sprite's cheek. "You have to relax or it'll hurt. Nick, let him cum. His muscles will loosen easier."

North frowned at Bunny and rather than do as the Pooka said he twisted his fingers inside Jack and pressed firmly against the boy's prostrate causing Jack to cry out again in a mix of pleasure and pain. The boy pushed back, suddenly wanting more even with the hurtful sting. North chuckled lustfully. "I don't know, Aster. I rather enjoy the way his muscles suck on fingers in. Feels good, yes Jack?"

Jack wasn't sure how to answer so he kept his mouth shut and tried his best to focus only on the pleasure. He could hear Bunny panting as well. Oh, Bunny! He forgot all about Bunny. He reached out almost blinding to find the cock he had been sucking on when he suddenly felt North's fingers leave him. He froze in a mix of fear and confusion. He felt empty and feared North no longer wanted to touch him but the fear was short lived when he felt those large hands grasp his waist and hold him still.

North placed a kiss on the back of Jack's head. "You are a sinful treat, my little snowflake," he whispered before pulling Jack back as he pushed his engorged cock into his well lubed and stretched hole.

Despite all the lube and stretching Jack was not ready for North's cock. It felt huge, as if it would tear him in half. He gave a scream and tried to pull away only to be lifted up and pulled against North's chest as the man sat back and then that cock went impossibly deep. His legs were spread wider and that eased some of the pain but not enough to make having something that large shoved up inside him. He was shaking with a mix of fear and pain. This wasn't fun anymore.

North didn't move. He held Jack and let the much smaller male adjust to him. Jack was tighter than Tooth had been the first time he had taken her. It felt as if Jack was squeezing the very life out of his cock and while it hurt and also felt incredibly good but Bunny was right, he should have let Jack cum first, it would have loosened him up much more. So instead he hugged Jack to him and whispered in his ear. "It's alright, love. I won't move until you're ready."

"Take it out. Please, North, it hurts. Take it out," Jack pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Russian kissed his cheek. "No. I can't now. You're so tight and so sweet that I can't stop now. But I promise it will feel good. It'll hurt for a while but soon you'll be begging to sit in my lap. You'll learn to love this."

Jack shook his head. He couldn't imagine this ever feeling good. "You…you promised if I said to stop you would."

"I know…I'm sorry," North sighed as he turned Jack's head to kiss him. He couldn't stop now, not when he was already so deep inside. He gave Bunny a look than glanced to Sandy and Tooth. He was going to need a little help getting Jack to relax enough for him to properly fuck him without hurting him.

Tooth gave a smile as she and Sandy flew over to them. North rubbed the tips of his fingers over Jack's perk nipples, indicating what he wanted them to do as he glanced at Jack's semi-erect cock. They all took the cues without question.

Jack's eyes widened as Tooth and Sandy pressed their mouths to his chest and took his nipples between their teeth, sucking and pulling on them while Bunny gave him a sassy smirk before lowering his head and taking Jack's cock in his mouth. They worked in tandem, sucking and twisting until Jack was a whimpering mess. His muscles tightened around North's cock so painfully tight that the man gave a small whimper himself. The Russian pulled Jack's legs wider, opening him up completely for Bunny to lick and suck.

"Stop! Uh…stop! I'm…I'm…ngh…AHH!" Jack screamed as he came. His back arched. His muscles squeezed and his hands fisted in Tooth's feathers and Sandy's hair as his nipples burned with heat and cum filled Bunny's mouth. Hot cum suddenly filled his ass as North came inside him. Not much but enough to coat those muscles milking that hard rod deep inside him. Then his body relaxed as he slumped back into North's arms and he slip further down than man's cock until it filled him completely. He gave a tiny whimper as he felt it go deeper.

A sigh left North as the tightness eased away and he could push forward. "There, much better no?" he said as Jack rested against him. "Now, where were we?"

He began thrusting upward and Jack no longer objected, whether too tired or wanting it just as bad he was not sure. Nonetheless he bounced Jack up and down his length, smiling as the others continued teasing him as well. Bunny was standing now and jerking off, his cock aimed solely for Jack's flushed face and Sandy as doing pretty much the same. Tooth was now knelt between Jack's legs and sucking his off as he had North earlier. The boy's jerky movements as North thrust deeply into the boy didn't seem to matter. No, Tooth knew exactly what she was doing and how to bring immense pleasure to each of the men so it was no surprise when she had Jack good and hard in a matter of minutes.

"Still so tight," North murmured as he bounced Jack harder, going deeper. He found Jack's prostrate once more and began pounding on it mercilessly. It made the boy thrash about and again try to escape but that only spurred North on. Soon Jack would come to love this it would just take a little more time.

Another cry broke from Jack as he came yet again, echoed by Bunny and a gasp from Sandy as they came as well, their cum squirting onto the boy's face and chest.

"Now there's a sight," Bunny breathed as he pumped the last of his seed onto Jack's lips. Sandy nodded in agreement as Tooth sat back.

North pulled out of Jack, turned him around and pushed back in. "How do you feel, Jack?" he asked and he started thrusting again.

"I'm okay," Jack murmured before wincing as his prostrate was hit again.

He was a bad liar, North noted but he didn't had time to think of it. His orgasm was fast approaching and he had every intention of planting his seed as deeply in Jack as possible. "Hold on then. We're almost done." He held Jack close as he leaned forward on one arm and began pounding into the boy. The slapping of flash against flesh filled the room mixed with Jack's cries and North's grunts. Then North reared back as hot cum burst from his slit to coat Jack's walls. He continued fucking the boy senseless until every last drop was out and it was leaking from the boy's fine ass. When he was done he gazed at the half conscious boy with utter adoration. Jack had surprised him yet again. Rather than passing out as North assumed the boy smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Please tell me the next time will be a little gentler," Jack whispered as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

North chuckled softly. "Most likely."

"Doubtful," Bunny contradicted as he knelt next to Jack's side. "'Cause I'm next."


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming Part of the Team 4

Bunny nuzzled into Jack face, smearing the cum covering the sprite's face over them both. He had never felt such a need before. He never needed someone as much as he needed Jack right that moment and while Pooka's couldn't kiss like humans he did his best. He licked at Jack's lips and bit them ever so gently as his paws caressed the boy's feverish body before delving between his legs to stroke his limp cock and tender opening. Jack hissed, his back arching as tears suddenly fell down his cheeks. Bunny's ears went straight up in surprise before pressing against his head as he gave a small whimper and backed away.

"No…no…" Jack whispered, reaching for the rabbit and pulling him to him. "I'm fine, just going to take some getting used to, that's all." He buried his face in Bunny's fur, his body quivering in a mix of pain and fear. He didn't want Bunny leaving him just because he was a little tender. He didn't want to any of them to leave him because of a little pain. He didn't want to be alone anymore and besides the pleasure outweighed the pain.

"Are you sure?" Bunny asked, his ears still pressed to his head and eyes full of worry.

In response Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny's narrow waist and pressed himself against the rabbit being. "Please, please, Bunny, fill me like North did. Pound me harder if you want. Please."

Bunny hugged him tightly. His erection twitched at the feel of Jack's cool yet sweaty belly pressed so tightly against him. The boy clung to him so tightly that Bunny was unsure if he could even do anything with him, he was a bloody octopus. "Okay, Jack, it's okay but I need you to loosen your grip, mate. Just a little. 'Sides, if you want a proper pounding I need you on your knees, yeah?"

Jack nodded into Bunny's fur even though he was completely unsure if his body could handle a "proper pounding". He was pretty sure he couldn't even get onto his hands and knees but he let go of Bunny and lay beneath him. He took a deep calming breath before giving his cheekiest smile. "Knees huh? What? Can't handle me like this?"

North gave a small chuckle as he patted Bunny's shoulder. "I think he just gave you a challenge old friend."

"Nah," Bunny said with a smirk and very predator look as he stared down at Jack. "He just doesn't realize I can break him in half the way he is right now and how hard he's made me but if that's what he wants…"

Jack's face paled to almost ghost white which was rather impressive considering how pale he always was. "Uh…okay but I might need help."

"Thought you might," Bunny teased as he carefully helped Jack roll onto his belly and then up onto his knees. Then he carefully, gently, pushed in. Jack hissed but insisted Bunny keep going. "At least you're well lubed. North, you came enough to do three men. He's soaked." He sunk in all the way and let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Oh this was more delicious than he ever expected. Yes, Jack hole was well stretched and soaking wet but he was still tight, incredibly tight. His muscles were already milking Bunny's cock and it felt oh so good. It had been so long since he last felt anything this good. He ran a paw down Jack's spine before lowering his head and licked between the boy's shoulder blades. "Alright, mate, just take a few deep breaths. That's right. Do you want some more Brandy or Rum to help ease the pain?"

Jack shook his head. No, he didn't want his mind to get numb; he wanted to feel Bunny in him just like he had North. He wanted his mind as clear as possible even if he was drunk.

"Then try to stay relaxed and hold out. I don't know how long I can stay in control."

"Control?" Jack whispered.

Bunny leaned over Jack, his paws grasping his hips tightly. He pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock remained sheathed inside Jack's ass then just as slowly pushed back in. He did this a few times before finding his rhythm and speeding up. Jack panted and moaned, his voice becoming louder as Bunny's thrusts grew faster and harder. "Uh…uh…Bunny!"

"That's right, Snowflake, say my name. Let everyone know how much you like this…how much you want to fucked by a Pooka," Bunny almost crowed, loving the sound of his name when Jack cried it out. "Come on, yell it to the heavens."

"Bun…Bunny…BUNNY!" Jack screamed as Bunny leaned over him and picked up his pace even more, his hips slamming into Jack's with almost bruising force. He pushed deeper, wanting to fill every inch of Jack, wanting to make the boy one with him. His claws dug into bony hips, cutting into flesh and drawing blood as he suddenly plowed into the ice spirit. Jack screamed in pleasure and pain as another orgasm hit him. His muscles tightened around Bunny's length but the larger being was far from done.

Bunny pounded into Jack until the youth's arms gave out and he pressed his face into the carpet. If Jack's ass didn't hurt before it sure did now yet despite the pain the pleasure Bunny gave him seemed to override it. He felt that large cock pulse within him moments before searing hot cum filled him. That both felt wonder as it filled his belly but also stung sore and torn muscles.

The Pooka reared back as he pumped the last of his seed deep into Jack's rather full belly. It had been a long time since he came so hard but he wasn't done just yet. He still had another round in him and quickly adjusted Jack so that he could continue going without hurting him. Sadly Jack couldn't continue. He's legs gave out and he collapsed completely onto the cum splattered carpet.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured as he struggled to right himself but ended up in a heap. "Didn't mean to fall. I just…I just can't feel my legs…or my arms…maybe my butt…no, I can feel that, never mind."

The others chuckled nervously, each worried that Bunny and North had hurt Jack but the boy smiled as he laid there, Bunny rubbing his sore rear as North combed his fingers through damp hair.

"Would you like a rest?" North asked softly, ready to carry Jack to his room where he could rest properly.

Jack shook his head. "No…no, Bunny's not done and Tooth and Sandy haven't had a turn."

"I'm good, mate. You need a rest though. You can't fuck anyone in your condition," Bunny insisted.

Stubbornly, Jack shook his head again. He fought hard to roll over and with North's help he was finally on his back once more. He gazed up at Bunny with determined yet sleepy blue eyes. The boy was beyond exhausted yet wanted this so bad that it surprised the others. "Please, Bunny, finish it."

Bunny studied Jack's eyes before finally nodding. This time he lifted Jack's legs and placed them over his shoulders as he pulled Jack's rear up off the ground. Then, keeping complete eye contact with Jack, he pushed back in and quickly resumed the pace he had moments earlier. Jack cried out, his back arching at the incredible rate Bunny was going. While he couldn't feel his legs he did feel the pressure on his hips and back and deep inside. Jack screamed as his prostrate was rammed into over and over again and while he didn't cum again his slit was weeping and so was he. The sight of Bunny's fur slick with sweat and eyes dilated until there was more black then green all caused by him was just too much. His muscles tightened until they almost had a death grip on Bunny's hard cock.

It was Bunny's turn to scream. He had never had anyone clamp down so hard on him and it both hurt and thrilled him. This time when he came every bit of cum was milked from him and he was drained. He slumped over Jack and braced himself on both arms as he stared down at the boy. "Jack…" he panted. "If you don't loosen up I might be stuck here a very, very long time," he teased before licking the sweat from the boy's brow. He nuzzled into Jack, hoping to make him relax.

Jack's gave a cheeky grin as his eyes drooped close. "Wouldn't want that now would we," he teased. "I'm not going to sleep," he assured as he slowly relaxed. "Still got Sandy and Tooth. Not going to leave them unsatisfied. Gotta…" He rubbed his hands over his eyes and fought back the urge to sleep. "Maybe I'll have that drink now."

"Alright, Jack," Tooth agreed as she grabbed the bottle and a glass for the youth. "Have a drink while we take care of you. Sandy and I can wait a little longer. The night is still young and my fairies and MiM moonbeams have everything covered for us. We can take as long as you need."

**Sorry this is short and I have been on for a few days. Family issues. Hoping to update this and Things Jack Shouldn't Do, Eat or Drink ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming Part of the Team 5

A round of brandy was passed to each Guardian and together they made a toast to each other and Jack's ability to so far handle North and Bunny even if he was incredibly sleepy and sore. Jack giggled at that, especially when Bunny told him that the first time he and North fucked the jolly man had passed out after only two rounds. North almost smacked him for that then teased that he got his revenge and Bunny had walked runny for a week. Yeah, the two were still in competition against one another.

"But for a little thing like you to handle what you have makes you the champ," Bunny announced with pride. "Worthy of mating a Pooka."

"Nyet!" North snapped. "No one is making Jack their mate…unless Jack choices to take one."

Bunny gave a low growl but everyone ignored him and focused on the youth in question.

Jack was fighting hard not to fall asleep and was trying to give Sandy a welcoming smile but a large yawn stopped the dreamweaver from so much as touching Jack. He gave the boy a worried look and tried to keep his disappointment off his face. He wanted to bury his cock deep in the boy's ass. He wanted to let his sand swirl within the boy and touch places no one else ever would. He wanted…He had an idea.

A little light bulb appeared above his head and then images began forming quickly as he tried to explain his plan to the others but Jack got lost rather quickly in his drunk and tired state.

"What?" he asked softly. "I don't get it."

"Sandy wants to fuck you in your sleep," North explained with a rather pleased grin as he stroked his long beard. "He says he can make you see and feel everything he does and even give you a more graphic image in your mind than what you would otherwise see while awake. Intriguing idea, Sandy, I would never have thought such a thing."

Sandy gave a cheeky grin and little bow as he swept out his arm as if to say "And that is why I'm the Guardian of Dreams."

Jack gave a nod and sleepy yawn. "Okay, I'm game."

Sandy's smile grew brighter as he floated up to Jack's side. His tiny feet landed on the carpet next to Jack's shoulder and he knelt next to the youth. He placed one had on Jack's forehead, gave the boy a gentle smile and then a nod, dusting the sprite in dreamsand. It took barely a moment before Jack as sound asleep and in the beginning of the most sensual and sexiest dream of his life, one that he could call upon whenever he so choose.

The Sandman glanced at North and made an image of a cushion and pointed toward the loveseat against the far wall that as usual was covered with discarded toy designs and never given any real use. North hurried to it and shoved the designs to one side as he grabbed a cushion. Bunny lifted Jack's rear so that the man could place it under him, probing the sleeping ice spirit up a bit. Sandy gave a thumbs up and then released strings of sand than moved and snaked around Jack. Small golden nipple clamps formed on Jack's tiny peach colored nipples with a chain connecting them. Another chain connected to it and trailed down Jack's chest and belly to a gold cock ring that formed around Jack's limp cock and balls. There was gold everywhere, it wrapped around Jack like jewelry, sparkling against his pale skin; a thick collar and wide bracelets and anklets, a crowd of gold and rings that never went through the boy's ears. Sandy nodded to himself when he was done decorating Jack, making the boy look more like royalty than a mischievous youth. Tooth twittered in excitement while North and Bunny's cocks twitched with renewed arousal. Jack was utterly breathtaking. The crown of gold weaved through Jack's hair giving him an air of royalty. Without a second thought North went to his desk and dug out a camera he rarely used and started snapping pictures, after all how often would they get to see Jack like this?

"Sandy gets to fuck a winter prince," Bunny said with a mix of awe and respect. "We should consider dressing him up, too."

"Dah," North agreed, his mind already working overtime on how he would see Jack. He could envision of number of erotic outfits and toys that would suit Jack perfectly. Just the thought nearly had him fully erect again.

Tooth hovered over Jack as Sandy adjusted the boy with his dreamsand and stepped between his spread legs. "Sandy, please let me suck him off. Please! I haven't tasted him yet and I don't want to fuck him while he's sleeping so…" She pouted as he shook his head. "But…"

"No worries, Toothy," North said, his large hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her small form to him. "I'll take care of you until Jack's ready for you. All he needs is a little nap and I'm sure you'll find a _very_ good way to wake him up, no?" He pressed his length against her wet folds ready to continue where they had left off.

Her wings stilled as she pushed back against him. "I think I can come up with something." She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "But I need to be filled now, can you help?"

Her smile was sweeter than any candy or chocolate and North could not stop himself from pushing her onto the desk and having his way with her. There were days when his fairy could be so naughty that he simply had to punish her.

Bunny barely spared them a glance as he crouched above Jack's head. It was hard not to shove Sandy aside and take Jack once more. He wanted Jack, needed Jack. He wanted to make the boy his and fuck him right into the ground. He wanted to mark him and make him his but at the same time he wanted to fulfill Tooth's fantasy, could picture it so vividly in his mind that regardless of Jack being unconscious he wanted to do it now but they each needed their turn with Jack before they proceeded with something so…complicated.

Sandy glanced up from his last minute adjustments and gave Bunny a pointed look, obviously not wanting any interference unless from Jack. Bunny rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded. This was going to hard. "I'll keep his head propped up so you can see his face, how's that?" he said deciding that at least that way he could still be touching Jack without getting in Sandy's way.

The Sandman frowned at first but then gave a curt nod before pushing Jack's legs further apart as Bunny placed Jack's head on his lap. Then, without any more ado, Sandy pushed his rather impressive cock into Jack's extremely wet and well stretched hole. The moment he pushed pass that ring of muscle he paused as the boy tensed up in his sleep. It lasted only a second or two and hurt as his cock was squeezed incredibly tightly but then it passed and Jack relaxed as his body quickly adapted to yet another intrusion. The rapid secession of lovers made it easier for him to adjust but Sandy did not kid himself, he knew that in the morning the boy would be in a lot of pain but that didn't stop Sandy from pulling on and pushing back into Jack. He kept his thrust shallow at first, fearful of hurting the sprite before giving in to his need and pushing deeper, harder but kept the pace the same, a lazy slow pass but if one thought that such a pace would bring great pleasure they had never been fucked by Sandy. Having the gift to control dreamsand and form anything he could imagine the little man was able to change certain parts of his body, making them larger or longer or multiply and in this he took great pride in doing with buried balls deep in a lover. So while he fucked Jack's sleeping form he did just that. His cock grew in size and spread out to fill every inch of Jack and push against every sensitive part of him as a thick whip of sand extended from just above Sandy's groin, like a second cock, and snaked up Jack's body, brushing against Jack's semi erect cock, tugging on the chains and teasing perk nipples still clamped together by the second chain, swooshing over Jack's Adam's apple until it finally pushed into Jack's mouth and down his throat, then it was moving as if fucking his mouth in time with Sandy's thrusts into the boy's ass. Jack's moved then, not fighting what was happening but moving with Sandy, as if he truly knew what was happening to him.

Bunny watched in fascination as the small man moved a little faster, became a little more obsessed. Sandy was still gentle, his movement precise, but he had bent over and begun sucking Jack's cock as if it were the most delicious drink ever created. Bunny's cock began weeping pre-cum at the sight. Sandy was literally fucking every inch of Jack, his ass, his mouth and now his cock. Oh ancients, how could one being do so much?

. . .

Jack was nearly hoarse from screaming. He could feel everything Sandy was doing to him and it felt wonderful. Yes, his ass burned but in a good way, and his mouth was full to the point his jaw hurt but again it felt good and he sucked as best his could but the kicker was the way Sandy cucked his cock. It was like little grains of sand moved down into the slit like a pin head mini cock, drawing up cum and driving him wild before pulling and doing it all over again while Sandy sucked away on his cock. It was the strangest feeling but mixed with the slow pace it and full feeling made up for it and Jack was putty in Sandy's more than skilled hands.

But what blew Jack's mind even more than those sensations were the images displayed before him. It was as if Sandy had cut him in half to show Jack just how deep he was inside, how much dreamsand filled his ass and mouth, and how it and Sandy's cock pushed against his prostrate, the way it moved in and out of him. Jack had never seen anything so erotic or arousing in his entire life. He wasn't sure how anyone could bet this.

The mix of images and sensations was nearly too much for Jack. He wanted more but was unsure if he could handle anything more. He wanted Sandy to go faster and harder but knew that would take away from what Sandy wanted him to experience. If only he could touch the dreamweaver. If only he could have some control but even he did he wasn't sure what he would do with that control. Nonetheless he took pleasure in both the sensations Sandy was bestowing upon him as well as the intense pleasure until he could take no more. He screamed in his sleep as an orgasm hit him but until before this one was a little painful and somehow unfulfilling.

. . .

Sandy swept his tongue over Jack's leaking cock. It was hard now but the cock ring kept Jack from cumming. This was exactly what Sandy was waiting for and quickly increased his pace, thrusting even deeper and harder in both Jack's ass and mouth as he adjusted his hold on Jack. He pushed Jack's knees to his chest and instructed Bunny to hold them there as he gave Jack a good hard fuck as Jack's muscles once again tightened almost painfully. He tugged on the chains, making Jack arch his back and tighten even more. Sandy winced slightly at the mix of pleasure and pain that tightness brought him. His own back arched as his hips piston deep into the youth and then he was seeing stars, stars as bright and wondrous as ancient times before Pitch Black and the end of the Golden Age when the heavens were filled with endless constellations, back before the Great War when there was only peace and creation. Jack brought all that back to him and so much more and in thanks Sandy filled Jack with his seed as he let that cock ring return to sand and allowed the youth his release. Then all Sandy knew was peace as he flopped down on Jack's belly and passed out into a world of sweet dreams.

Bunny's breath was shaky at best as he watched Sandy fall asleep on Jack's belly. The sand filling Jack's mouth vanished as did all the jewelry, as if it never existed. It all returned to Sandy's sleeping form. Jack shifted in his sleep, his arms moving from his sides and hands almost grabby as he reached down and pulled the small man up further on his body to snuggle with him. A moment of jealousy filled Bunny at the sight but he soon relaxed. Three down, one to go and then the real fun begins. He shuddered at that thought. Maybe he would need another drink or two before they tried that. Hell, Jack might need a few drinks too once he found out what Tooth wanted to try. Still Bunny couldn't help the shiver of excitement that raced up his spine. This would be a first for all of them.

**I will be getting back to Things Jack Shouldn't Do, Eat or Drink ASAP but I just got home today after almost a week in the city with my family after my step-father took a heart attack. He's okay now and back to a local hospital so I can get caught up a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a hard time typing this chapter. I saw it in my head but getting it typed was next to impossible. I hope everyone likes it.**

Becoming Part of the Team 6

Everyone waited patiently as Jack slept; everyone except Tooth who was fluttering about going on for the fourth or fifth time her plan as North and Bunny drank. Both males were becoming less and less certain about her plan. While it sounded rather exotic it was rather eccentric. Yes, they had had group sex before where Tooth was the center of their affection but Jack wasn't Tooth and not female, there were only so many places that could be filled and at least one too many participants and neither Bunny nor North were willing to step down, they had their taste of the frost child and wanted more. There was only one other option and neither were very comfortable with that.

Sandy sat on North's desk next to Jack's unconscious form sipping eggnog and looking as if he were on the verge of falling asleep once more. They had moved Jack to the desk because it was the right height for what Tooth wanted them to do. Bunny had placed several of his best eggs inside Jack's tight hole to keep him stretch and stop his muscles from tightening up too much. It also served to keep as much cum in him as possible so that he was well lubed for their future endeavor. He had feared it much hurt the young spirit but so far Jack had done little more than shift about in his sleep.

"We'll have to stretch him more," the Pooka said. He was pretty sure there was no way to stretch the boy any further than he already was. Jack was tiny for a youth his physical age. There was no way he could handle what Tooth was suggesting.

"Oh come on, Bunny," Tooth insisted, her dainty hand running down Jack's thigh. "He's stronger than you give him credit for. I'm sure if he can handle you and North then he could handle you together."

North shook his head. "Bunny is right, Tooth. Jack is very tight, his muscles not use to such an invasion. Even with lube it will hurt. He must decide if he wishes to follow this route."

"Nick, even if he does it'll be too much for him," Bunny objected. He was still very aroused but now he was fearful for the youth. It wasn't as if he and North were small beings by any means and while Sandy was small in stature his cock was built just as large and impressive as North's and Bunny's. "We should just let the kid sleep it off and talk with him in the morning. Besides, he could probably use a good bed to sleep in while he heals."

Tooth frowned at him. "You just want him for yourself. We all agreed to this. Jack said he wanted all of us so what's to say he didn't mean all at once?"

Bunny ran a paw down his face. "He's a kid; he doesn't know what he wants."

The woman fumed, her wings buzzing with her anxiety but before she could snap at the Pooka Jack's soft moan distracted her. The boy was still asleep but now balancing on that thin line between sleep and awake. Tooth twittered in excitement as she swooped down and bestowed a deep and passionate kiss on the youth's lips. Jack hummed softly, one hand lazily reaching up to touch the feathers on her left shoulder.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth…" the fairy Queen said softly as she ran her perfectly manicured fingers down the youth's chest and belly before dipping her head down to take Jack's cock in her mouth and deep throat him. Her head bobbed up and down. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on that piece of meat, humming as Jack's hips shifted and bucked.

"Ngh…uh…" Jack moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He gazed down at the fairy with a look of surprise before he reached down and gently dislodged her. "Tooth…ow…I think that might fall off if you don't stop. Tooth?"

She gave a tiny whine as she was pulled away from Jack's delicious length but when the youth hugged her to him she relaxed into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jack. I just want you so bad."

Jack shifted as she pressed her knee between his legs and gently pushed on the eggs buried deep inside him. His back arched as they pushed against his prostrate. "Ngh…what…what's in me?"

"Just a few eggs, mate, to keep you open," Bunny explained.

Jack winced and his muscles contracted as they tried to push the foreign objects out of him. "Get them out," he all but yelled.

"Shh…shh…sweetie, it's okay," Tooth cooed, her knee pressing a little harder to stop the eggs from coming out. She stroked his face and kissed his lips and nose. "If you push them out you'll lose all the cum and we need it to keep you lubed for our next fun."

"They hurt," he objected. "Everything hurts."

"I know but it'll feel real good again soon."

He shook his head not believing her. His ass and cock stung and his spine felt as if it was on fire. He couldn't really feel his legs anymore; they were seemed numb and rubbery. All he wanted was to sleep but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint the Guardians. He didn't want them turning away just because he no longer wanted to play their game. Besides, Tooth had yet to fuck him and if he relaxed the eggs weren't so bad. So Jack forced himself to relax and reminded himself he was with friends and people who cared for him, hopefully even loved him, and would never hurt him on purpose. Regardless he didn't have the energy for another erection, or so he thought. "Okay…okay…I'm fine, just tired." He reached up and offered his lips to the fairy queen which Tooth gladly took as she gushed about Jack's perfect pearly white teeth.

"Got to give him credit," Bunny said from somewhere to his right. "The boy has stamina. I wouldn't have thought he'd be awake so soon."

"Dah, much stronger than appearance," North agreed from somewhere near Jack's feet. "Very impressive."

The smell of alcohol was everywhere. It made Jack's head spin and a pounding sensation to form behind the back of his eyes. But he didn't let it stop him as he kissed Tooth. Her lips were so much softer than the others and her hands much gentler. He almost forgot the eggs within in until a large hand pressed against his belly and his stomach contracted. He broke the kiss and thumped his head against the desk. "Ngh…no…stop!" he cried as his muscles tightened painfully around the eggs and began pushing the objects out of him.

"Easy, Jack," North said as he gently pushed on the boy's belly. "We need them out to continue. Just push. That's right, there we go. Good boy."

Once the last egg was pushed out Jack felt much better. He slumped back on the desk and panted heavily as something warm and sticky spilled from his rear. He had never felt so full before and now with the eggs gone and cum leaking from him he felt rather empty. He wasn't sure if that was a good feeling or not.

"Is that better?" Tooth asked sweetly as she returned to kissing him. She ran her fingers over his chest and along his belly, tweaking his nipples and teasing his limp cock.

"Much," Jack agreed even as his eyes drooped close once more.

A soft musical laugh forced him to open his eyes. "You're not falling asleep on me already?" Tooth asked teasingly.

He shook his head. "No…no, of course not."

Her lips brushed over his. "I want to ride you, Jack. I want you buried deep inside me. I want your seed deep in my belly."

Jack gave a soft moan. He had seen many men and women screw one another and he was completely fascinated by the idea no matter how much he enjoyed what the others had already done to him so he wasn't overly surprised when he felt the stir of arousal make his cock twitch back to life. He could almost picture her riding him, her breasts bouncing as she moved above him. Another moan left him as her fingers danced over his slowly awakening cock.

"Please, Jack, let me ride you. Let us make love to you," the fairy continued in a sultry voice. "All of us…together."

"Tooth," North said warningly but he was growing hard at the sight his love fondling the youth. He closed his eyes and tried to keep focus. "He may not understand your meaning."

Bunny gave a soft whine as he watched Tooth's fingers move up and down Jack's swelling cock. It didn't take much to get Jack all worked up again. The boy was nearly fully erect by just those gentle touches rather than the blow job she had tried earlier. Jack's lower half was wiggling as he returned the fairy's kisses. He obviously wanted more but was unsure how to ask for it regardless of the number of times he had already been filled. Bunny could smell Jack's need and it only made his worse. It was getting harder and harder to keep control of himself. He looked to North and then Sandy, seeing the same problem happening to both of them. They were aroused and wanted to move on to the next step. Bunny was still hesitant but his need was starting to override his more logical side.

"Nick, do it…stretch him," he moaned as Tooth's fingers teased Jack's balls and made the youth arch his back. It was taking all Bunny's will power not to shove Tooth out of his way and take Jack again. "Nick, now!"

North looked at Bunny with wide eyes that held just as much arousal and need as Bunny's. The man's pupils were so wide that his eyes looked nearly black with his need. Bunny absently wondered if his eyes were just as dark. Sandy's appeared to be as were Tooth's and Jack's. That seemed odd and for the briefest of moments the Pooka wondered if that was natural or not.

Another round of drinks was presented and Bunny hastily grabbed, hoping to ease the tension filling him as his need grew almost unbearable. Jack drank without any encouragement, downing the whole glass in one gulp before returning to kiss Tooth, his movements more sure and steady. Sandy drank his slowly while Tooth ignored hers. North downed his quickly before moving close to the couple.

"Tooth, tell him what you want us to do," he said sternly, his voice low and rumbling with his desire.

She focused only on Jack for several long seconds before pulling back only a breath away and whispering against his lips. "I want all of us to fuck you at once, Jack. The four of us."

The youth's brows rose in confusion. "The four of you?" He gave a giggle and shook his head. "That's not possible."

Her dainty hand stroked his flushed cheek. "It is but it's tricky." She ran a finger of his lips. "Sandy in your lovely mouth." She gripped his now hard cock. "Me riding your wonderful cock. And…" Her hand moved from his erection to the dripping hole. "North and Bunny in here." She poked two fingers into him.

Jack hissed and fought not to tighten his muscles. His ass stung beyond belief. He quickly hid his pain behind a mask of intrigue and to his luck the others took his hiss as a sound of pleasure. Sandy bent down and kissed his this time and the images that danced above his head made no sense, just meaningless images of the sexual nature. Jack gave another giggle, amused by the things Sandy could come up with. Sandy only grinned and kissed him deeper before moving aside so North could give Jack a kiss as well.

"Do you want us, Jack, all of us at once?" he asked when he broke away.

Jack blinked and found himself unable to say no. The idea was so intriguing and he felt his stomach twist with the need to be filled, completely filled by those he had come to think of as family. He gave North a nod. "Yes. Please…I want to try. I want to feel all of you in me…around me."

"It'll hurt," North warned but Jack only nodded again in understanding. Sparing Jack one last kiss the Russian moved down to the end of the desk and shifted Jack further down until his legs dangled over and his rear was at the edge while Bunny moved in for his turn at Jack's plump lips. It couldn't have been more perfect. While Bunny licked and nibbled Jack's lips Sandy and Tooth suckled the boy's nipples. North turned his focus to the swollen hole that stood out bright red against Jack's alabaster skin. Lowering his face to it he let his beard tickle the sprite's entrance before running his tongue over the swollen flesh. He felt Jack quiver under him as the others tried to keep him distracted. Without Bunny's eggs inside him Jack was closing up fast, he would have to work quickly to keep him from tightening up too quickly. Luckily the lube was close at hand and North put a liberal amount on his fingers and smeared it into Jack's crack and hole. Then he started slow as he had earlier, first one finger and then a second and was rewarded when Jack's muscles only squeezed a little, as if hugging North's large fingers. Inserting a third finger was a breeze this time.

"Nick, lift his bottom for a moment," Bunny said as he licked Jack's chin. "I'm going to slide under you, Snowflake," he told Jack as he lifted the boy and climbed up on the desk behind him. When North lifted the youth's rear he laid on the desk with Jack laying on top of him, cool back pressed to furry front. The Pooka's paws moved up and down Jack's arms in a comforting manner both for Jack as the others kissed, sucked and finger fucked him. Jack moaned and shifted above him, his rear grinding into Bunny's groin making the larger spirit buck up against him. Bunny gave a small moan as well, hoping that North hurried and finished his preparation soon. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Jack's body jerked as a fourth finger was pushed into him but quickly settled as Bunny whispered in his ear, telling him how good he was doing, how beautiful he looked and just how much he wanted him – how much _they_ wanted him. Oddly enough, despite all the attention the others gave him, it was Bunny that kept the youth calm and relaxed. Large paws caressed thin thighs, gently urging them further apart as North gently worked Jack's hole. North watched in fascination as Jack's legs shook from all the different sensations filling him, the look of pure ecstasy on his beautiful face and the way Jack's hands clung so tightly to Sandy and Tooth that despite his small size he must be bruising them. He was completely breathtaking. Without a second thought North wiggled his thumb into Jack's hole and began fisting him. Again Jack's body jerked at the intrusion but this time it took longer to settle.

"Uh…ngh…Nor…North!" Jack cried, his back arching as ass was fisted and stretched. It felt as if he had a humungous cock fucking him. North's strokes were deep and precise and Jack's head was spinning at the strange feeling. Jack's head flopped back as his prostrate was hit and stroked and teased. This felt so strange yet in an oddly good way. "I can't…I'm going to…"

"Shh…not yet, Jack," Bunny cooed as he nuzzled Jack's cheek and licked his lips. "Not until we're all in you then you can cum as much as you want. You can fill Tooth's belly with cum while we fill you."

The boy groaned and turned his head to kiss the rabbit. Then he winced as North's fist hit his special place one last time before pulling out. "Bunny…" he whined now feeling empty.

The Pooka didn't need any other invitation. He shifted just a little and then thrust up into Jack's now very loose hole with a victory roar. Jack cried out as he was filled once more. Bunny held the youth's hips in place, not allowing him to make a move as he began with quick shallow thrusts, smiling hungrily as Jack panted and shivered with his need.

"Oh MiM!" Tooth breathed as she saddled Jack's hip and placed his hard cock at her opening. She slowly slid down the youth's cock until she was at its base.

Jack gasped as his cock was wrapped in searing warmth, Tooth's muscles sucking him straight into her and milking him before she began to move, not that she had to, Bunny's bucking hips was thrusting Jack right up into the fairy. Then a second cock was pushing into Jack. The ice spirit's eyes widened as North's cock pushed against Bunny's and until it too filled Jack. The youngest Guardian momentarily struggled and his muscles tightened painfully. North gave a grunt and stilled as did Bunny who continued to caress and stroke Jack.

"Easy, Snowflake, easy. I know it feels weird and might even hurt but we're all one here. We feel your pain and want to share in your pleasure. You need to relax and move with us. That's right just relax. Good boy. Now open your mouth, Sandy wants in. Remember? You're going to suck him off while the rest of fuck you. We're going to fill you up with cum, alright? Take away some of the cold and warm you up?" Bunny spoke in his gentlest tone, as if speaking to one of his little eggs struggling to keep up with the others.

Jack slowly relaxed and even gave Sandy a smile as the little golden man sat on his shoulders and brushed his dick over Jack's lips as if asking for permission. The boy opened his mouth in offering and that was all Sandy needed to see before he knotted one hand in Jack's snowy white hair and was angling the boy's face where he wanted it and then he was fucking Jack's face with just as much passion as the others. Again Jack panicked for only a brief second before settling and following Bunny's instructions. He wrapped his hands around Sandy's knees sucked as best he could, alternating between hard and soft, swallowing deeply around that strange ball at the head. Focusing on Bunny's voice and the cock in his mouth made it easier for Jack to relax around the cocks thrusting into him. His rear still stung but not nearly as much as before. Pleasure was filling him once more as Bunny nailed his prostrate head on and North pushed against it with each thrust.

"If I'd known you were this perfect I would have taken you years ago," Bunny murmured in Jack's ear before licking it. "You're like a Pooka, tougher than you look…resilient." Bracing his large feet on the edge of the desk he began thrusting harder as he imagined Jack as a fluffy white doe that he was about to make his mate.

"Aster!" North snapped as the Pooka tried taking complete control. He grasped the Pooka's hips and fought to still him but Bunny was not easy to control when his animal instinct took control so North was left with only one last resort – he yanked Bunny's feet off the edge of the desk and took hold of them to keep him from kicking out and pounding into Jack. The Pooka gave a snarl but was unable to do anything about his feet with Jack and the others on top of him. Chuckling, North continued thrusting into Jack, taking it slow now if only to tease the Easter spirit.

"Son of a… Uhm…harder, North. I'm almost there," said Bunny with a groan as he shifted his hip in an attempt to get deeper in Jack but he no longer had any control and like Jack was only along for the ride.

"You best behave yourself, old friend," North warned as he picked up his pace.

Tooth gave a cry as she rocked on Jack's hard dick. "Huh…Jack!" She bounced and rocked harder.

Sandy came in Jack's mouth with a silent cry, his seed shooting down the youth's throat. Jack swallowed it as the golden man pulled out with a silent apology. Sandy leaned forward to wipe Jack's face when the youth's brows furrowed. He knew that look and could feel the way Jack was bounced on the other two males' cocks. Jack was about to cum and was again fighting it. Sandy leaned down and kissed Jack's temple as if to tell him it was alright, he could cum now.

Jack shook his head and bit his lip. It was too much. He felt as if he might explode. "Ahh…I can't…I'm cumming! Tooth, I…ngh…ah..ah…North…Bunny…ngh…San..dy!" He went to cover his mouth but Sandy pulled that hand away and covered Jack's lips with his own, swallowing Jack's screams as North began ramming Jack's prostrate.

Bunny was mumbling, his words no longer coherent and then he was crying out as well and so was Tooth and then finally North as their orgasms followed one after another. Jack was filled to the brim with the cum of his fellow male Guardians while his seed shot into Tooth's warmth. Jack slumped against Bunny's his eyes heavy despite the euphoria that whirled around his tired mind. Tooth leaned back into North, just as tired.

"I told you," she breathed against his lips. "I told you he could handle us."

"Yes, my love," he answered as he returned the kiss. He gently lifted her off Jack and gave her a moment to catch her breath before letting her take flight.

Sandy brushed Jack's shaggy locks aside with a worried look. Something felt off, not quite right. He blinked and fixed himself, his sand reforming his clothing. Then he kissed Jack's cheek once more.

"You okay, mate?" Bunny asked Jack who had yet to move off him, not that the boy could on his own even if he wanted to. The Pooka highly doubted Jack had any feeling left in his legs. "Jack?"

"M'okay," Jack murmured, turning his face just enough to push his face against the fur of Bunny's chin. He rubbed into it and gave a sleepy yawn. "But can we stop now?"

"Of course, Jackie. We didn't mean to get out of hand. Are you hurt?"

Jack shook his head then paused and gave a nod. "Maybe…a little."

Bunny gave a snort and hugged the youth. "_A little_." He shook his head and began grooming the boy. "You're just all sorts of trouble."

North touched Jack's cheek, a tired smile on his face. "I think it's time we got you to bed, Jack."

The boy only mumbled in his sleep as North picked him up off Bunny. The Spring spirit rolled off the desk as he tried to gain his footing and get up.

"Cramp!" Bunny yelled, rubbing his hind leg.

The others chuckled and laughed at his plight. "That'll teach you about trying to monopolize Jack," Tooth teased.

Sandy gave a nod and a bright smile.

"Sex isn't a marathon, Aster, you need to learn to pace yourself," North said with a smirk as he held Jack against his chest. "Now you were saying Jack needs a proper bed so let's get him to one."

The Pooka glared at his friends as he rubbed out the cramp then sighed. They had a point but for some strange reason he couldn't seem to get enough of Jack. Even now all he wanted to do was wrap Jack in his arms and hold him forever and he had never felt that way for anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming Part of the Team 7

Pitch chuckled softly as he watched the Guardians sleep, their youngest protectively in the middle of what the shade could only call a doggy pile. Jack lay between North and Bunny, his head on the Pooka's furry chest and arms around his middle. Bunny seemed almost possessive in the way he held the boy tightly to him, one hand on his rear as if to keep the others away. Whether this was intentional or not didn't matter it would work in Pitch's favor. Soon he will have the Guardians fighting with each other for Jack's favor but first to cause a little chaos amongst the ranks and maybe a little fear.

The Nightmare King stepped to the foot of the bed and reached out to touch Jack's sleeping form only to pause in fright as Sandy shifted in his sleep, his dreamsand wrapping protectively around the boy. Jack snuggled further into Bunny, his hands fisting in the rabbit's fur. Bunny shifted to hold Jack closer while North rolled onto his side to place a large hand on the boy's hip. Even Tooth shifted in her sleep to press against North's back. A moment later everyone settled.

Pitch let out a held breath when Sandy's head came to rest on Bunny's belly next to Jack's and didn't wake. The shade had momentarily fled to the shadows, fearful of the Guardians wrath at seeing he had regain enough strength to reform himself but seeing that they were still exhausted and not about to awaken Pitch found the courage to proceed with his plans. Stepping up to the end of the bed once more he reached out and gently touched Jack's bare foot. A strain of nightmare sand extended from Pitch's finger up Jack's leg, avoiding Sandy and his dreamsand and brushed against Jack's forehead before vanishing.

Jack's brows furrowed and he murmured in his sleep before he pulled away from Bunny and turned toward North. He buried his face against the large man's chest and whimpered. North's arms immediately wrapped protective around him. "Shh…" North murmured in his sleep as he tucked Jack's head under his chin.

Pitch grinned. Oh, Bunny was not going to like that. This was sure to cause a little tension between the North and Bunny, the Pooka could be so possessive at times. With a dance in his step the Boogeyman left before any of the Guardians woke up.

Outside Pitch smirked at the full Moon hanging low in the sky. "It would seem, old friend, that your precious Guardians have soiled your baby boy. Now what will you do? Defend them or protect young Jack Frost?"

. . .

Sandy's head rose and he blinked sleepy eyes open. He looked around certain he had sensed something dark and sinister but when he saw nothing out of the ordinary he laid his head back down on Bunny and dozed off once more. He was just settling back into sleep when he started awake. He blinked blurry eyes and then pressed both hands to his head as a searing headache hit him. He really had to lay off the eggnog. While he didn't mind sleeping over at North's he really should be on his island pouring sweet dreams in the sand. Not that he could right now, not with his head pounding and swirling from a nasty hangover. Just what had they got themselves into last night?

Slowly the Sandman probed himself up enough to look around. If he took it slow and just opened his eyes half way than he could see without the vertigo. Very carefully he looked around, taking stock of each of the Guardians piled into the oversize bed. Oh, they must have had one of their wild nights, a victory party and down time. Sandy smirked. Things must have got real wild for them all to end up in North's bed.

He was ready to fall asleep once more when he amber gaze fell upon a severally bruised thigh. That woke him up completely. His gaze swept across the lithe body tucked between North and Bunny, down to callused toes and up to snowy white hair and back to the bruise before trying to catch a glimpse of the boy's face hidden against North's beard and chest. No, they couldn't have…Jack was just a boy. Fearful, he shook Bunny and when the Pooka began to stir he hurried to North and then Tooth. He left Jack sleeping, fearful of just how hurt the boy was.

Tooth gave a gasp the moment she saw Jack's bruised and scratched up body. His legs, hips and butt were a dark purple and claw marks decorated them as well. She covered her mouth and gave a sob. "Oh no…"

North blinked his eyes open and smiled softly at the cool feel of the youth in his arms. He hugged Jack just a little tighter before noticing the other staring at him in horror. He raised a questioning brow but both brows went up when Bunny suddenly growled at him. "Bunny?" he asked as he gently laid Jack down on the bed and sat up. "What is wrong, old friend?"

Bunny glared at him before looking to Jack. He, like Tooth and Sandy, could barely remember the night before but he could remember one thing, making love to Jack and now the boy was curled up in his best friend's arms as if that was where he belonged when Jack clearly belonged with the Pooka. It infuriated Bunny. His claws extended, ready to rip Jack away from North until he saw Jack's legs and then a whine escaped him "What have you done?" he breathed.

North stared at him in confusion, sleep still clogging his mind. "Wha…" His words fell short as he glanced down at Jack and noticed Jack's injuries. He ran his fingers over the boy's thigh and hip before carefully rolling him over to see the rest of him. What he saw took his breath away. Jack's lower half was a map of bruises and cuts, scratch marks and there was even a few bite marks. North blinked and then blinked again before the horror hit him full on as did the memory of the night before. "No…" he whispered.

"We didn't…we couldn't have," Tooth whispered as she flew anxiously about the room. "It was a dream, a weird twisted dream."

Sandy wanted to agree but he couldn't. He was the Guardian of Dreams, it was his job to prevent such dreams but then he wasn't on duty last night, he was relaxing and celebrating with his family.

"What did you give us, Nick?" Bunny demanded as he stood at the end of the bed, his claws extended and ready for a fight.

"Bunny, I did not do this," North insisted. He was afraid but not of the Pooka. He was afraid of what they had done and how this might affect Jack. The youth pretended to be strong but he was very emotional and unpredictable. Of course they couldn't hide what they had done but they could try to make it right. "We simply drank too much and got carried away. We will fix this. I have ointments and creams to help ease the bruising and swelling."

"That will take too long," the Pooka snapped, already climbing back on the bed. "I can use my magic and…" His whiskers twitched and eyes widened as he saw the markings his claws and teeth had left some point during the night. They were the marks of a mate. He had marked Jack as his own and yet the boy had slept in North's arms. He could smell each of the Guardians on the youth, as if they had all tried to mark him in their own way. He had to get their scents off his mate immediately and remark him.

"Bunny?" North asked when his friend began grooming Jack.

The ice elf murmured in his sleep, his face turning away from that rough tongue as it licked his hair, cheek and neck. He didn't awaken, not even when the Pooka bite his collar-bone, marking Jack as Bunny's.

"Aster, no!" North yelled, grabbing the rabbit-man and pulling him away from Jack. The Pooka fought him, kicking and clawing and acting anything but his logical self. "Aster, no…you mustn't. Jack must decide for himself. You cannot take away his freedom. None of us are in our right mind. We must let Jack heal and figure out what came over us last night."

"This is my fault," Tooth sobbed. "It was just a stupid fantasy."

North turned to her but could not let go of Bunny to tend to the love of his life. "Toothy, this is all our faults."

She only shook her head and fled out the nearest window. Sandy reached out for her but let her go when Bunny managed to twist out of North's arms and strike one well-placed kick to the back of North's knee. The Russian went down with a surprised grunt but before Bunny could get close to Jack again he was taken down by a ball of dreamsand. The Easter spirit fell to the ground before he even reached the bed.

Struggling to his feet, North gave Sandy a nod. "Thank you. I didn't think he would cause such a fuss. I didn't think he had come to care for him so much."

Sandy didn't look so sure but he signed that it might be safer to send Bunny back to the Warren until Jack was healed. North couldn't help but nod. Until Bunny got over his hangover it might be best for all of them to just let Jack rest and heal. For the life of him North couldn't remember ever getting so drunk as to take advantage of someone. He could barely remember Jack consenting to each of them, even the gangbang but Jack was only a boy. Yes, he was over 300 years old was he would forever be a teenager and teens had no clue what they really wanted especially when drunk. North ran his palm over his face. He had let Jack drink far more than he should have. Hell, they all drank far more than they should have but that did not excuse what had happened. Bunny was right, this was his fault and he would have to do everything he could to make things right.

**Sorry, no slash in this chappie but maybe an actual plot bunny…er…plot Pitch? Let's see just how twisted this can get and how much trouble Pitch can get the Guardians into.**


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming Part of the Team 8

They didn't send Bunny back to the Warren right away. Sandy was frightened for Jack and had left the Pooka on to floor to tend to the frost child. He placed Jack into a deeper sleep as North quickly dressed and hurried to the infirmary to gather medical supplies. A few curious yetis came to the room, curious as to why their employer was so frantic but Sandy had covered Jack in sheet and only explained that the boy was unwell. Since Jack was still so new to the Guardians and no one really knew much about winter spirits the yetis left the youth to be tended to by the elder Guardians.

Sandy had gone outside and gathered some snow to place over Jack's hips and upper thighs, figuring that the boy's element might help him heal. He wasn't sure what else to do and the cold seemed to help the boy relax in his sleep a little better. Keeping a perch next to Jack he debated what to do next. It would take time for the swelling to go down and while the youth didn't seem to be in pain it didn't mean he wasn't. The elder Guardians had sure done a number on him and while Sandy felt guilt he also remembered the pleasure he felt being inside Jack, both his ass and mouth and the way the boy had eagerly sucked him. It made the dreamweaver's stomach twist with desire but he held himself in check. What had happened had happened when none of them were in their right minds and Jack surely would never have agreed to any of it had he not been drunk. But regardless of their drunken state they all should have known better, they should never have taken advantage of Jack.

The small man's head began to pound once more as he thought more on what happened. North and Tooth had taken off to have some alone time while he, Bunny and Jack had a few more drinks. Jack really hadn't drunk much before he was plastered and then he went searching for their missing friends. Bunny and Sandy had tried stopping him but it was too late, Jack had caught Tooth giving North a blow job in his office and then…then…wanted one himself and Sandy had undone his pants and… Oh dear! Sandy covered his face. He had been the one to get the ball rolling. He had sucked Jack off and then tongue fucked him before any of the other even laid a hand on Jack. What was he thinking? He should have just knocked Jack out and sent him to bed then dealt with his own need by himself. How could he have let himself stoop so low as to do such a thing to one so young?

"Sandy?" Bunny groaned as he struggled to his feet only half awake.

The Sandman turned to his friend, a sand whip in each hand and ready to defend Jack from the deranged Pooka. A warning sign appeared above his head urging Bunny to stop where he was.

Bunny raised both paws in surrender. "It's okay, Sandy, I'm better now. I just got carried away. I saw the marks and smelled the sex and couldn't stop myself. I'm okay now."

Sandy brows rose in disbelief.

"Come on, mate, you know me. You know I would never do anything to harm him or any ankle bitter." Bunny continued, talking as if he were dealing with a rapid dog that might rip him to shreds any second. "You and I both know I can heal him much faster than North's ointments and creams. I just need to be able to touch him."

The other Guardian was hesitant but soon the whips faded away and he was floating back to allow Bunny room. The Easter spirit clambered back on the bed and immediately set to work, no longer viewing Jack as his mate or sex object but as an injured kit in need of attention. Although considering where the injuries were it was hard for thing not to get sensual. His tongue and paws ran over Jack's thighs and hips, his salvia holding a healing component that would work faster than any man made medicine created. He licked slowly over the worst of the wounds where his own claws had dug into cold flesh most likely to hold the boy in place while he fucked his tight hole. The memory stirred his neither regions and he had to fight hard not to let his animal side take control. He needed to think logically and forget about the night before. So he avoided Jack's groin at all cost, healing his thighs and hips and rear, removing bruises and claw marks until the boy's flesh returned to its natural alabaster state. When it came to the bite marks on Jack's collar-bone Bunny couldn't help the little whine that escaped him. He had marked Jack as his mate. His mate. _His mate._ That meant he was supposed to protect the youth at all cost, keep him safe and happy and healthy and yet here Jack was nothing more than a sex toy for all the Guardians. A Pooka did not share their mate yet he had. He had done the unthinkable and he couldn't even remember doing it or marking Jack. So he licked at Jack's collar-bone, tried to remove those marks and allow Jack a chance to decide for himself what he wanted but the bite of a Pooka was not an easy thing to remove, in fact it was impossible. No matter how much he tried he could not heal those marks. Instead of healing they left a rather noticeable scar. So he left them and moved back down to heal the one area he was sure must be hurting Jack.

Jack small cock, only four – maybe five – inches long lay limply between his legs and looked as darkly bruised as his ass had moments ago. Bunny was a little hesitant about touching it but it had to be done so he slowly licked the appendage. He would be lying if he didn't admit to enjoying this part even if only a little bit. He could taste Jack's sweetness. Oh, he remembered that taste. He would remember it forever even if he never got to touch the boy again. He licked long and slow, smiling to himself as the cock twitched and quivered until it was hard and then before Bunny could stop himself he was sucking on that length and thrilling in Jack's sleepy moans and pants.

Sandy nearly panicked when Bunny's head began bobbing up and down Jack's length. The ice elf was moaning and bucking in his sleep and just as fast as Bunny began giving head it was over. Jack's back arched for merely a moment and then he flopped back down and was blinking open sleepy eyes just as North walked in.

Bunny licked as muzzle as he sat back on his hunches and gave the Russian a cheeky grin. "Too late, mate, all done," he said with double meaning.

North gaped at them then at Jack's almost pristine body. He swallowed hard at the sight of Jack's semi-erect cock and the glisten of fresh saliva and quickly reached down to adjust the sheet over the boy. Oh he was tempted, too tempted, to open the boy's legs wide and bury himself balls deep in that sweet tight hole once more. No…to have Jack ride him would be so much better. To watch the boy bounce on his length and… He shook his head. Stop. Must stop. This is Jack and he's already been hurt enough by those who were supposed to be his friends and family. Yet North still felt a desire for him in a way that was not fatherly or that of family, something he had felt for no one before but Tooth. Of course, their little family was anything but normal. Still he could not allow himself to think of Jack as anything other than a youth in much need of protection – perhaps even from them.

"Hmm…" Jack hummed as he slowly awoke. His crystal blue eyes blinked open and a tired smile lifted his lips. "Hey guys," he murmured before combing the fingers of his left hand through his hair. "Wild night, huh?"

Everyone gaped at him now.

"You remember?" Bunny asked in surprise.

"Everything?" North asked almost speechless.

Images of the five Guardians appeared above Sandy's head.

Jack gave a wide yawn before nodding. "Yeah. Great party, North. Ow…" He shifted and winced.

North glanced to Bunny but the Pooka shrugged. "I can heal the outer wounds but his muscles will still be sore for a while," the Pooka explained.

"Okay…why does my butt feel as if I had something huge shoved up it?" Jack asked, wiggling his bottom.

North almost chocked as did Sandy but Bunny only smirked. "Well three things actually."

Jack winced but nodded, the memory vague but there.

"You okay, Jackie?" Bunny asked. He fought back the temptation to touch the boy and made himself get off the bed.

"Peachy."

"That's good. I need to go back to the Warren for a bit but I'll be back soon." He didn't actually need to go anywhere but seeing Jack wide awake and wiggling about the way he was only made the Easter spirit want him more. This wasn't natural. He shouldn't be obsessing over Jack the way he was. He shouldn't have marked the boy as he did. No, there was something amidst here and until Bunny figured out what he needed to keep his distance from Jack or risk raping the boy once more. He tapped his foot against the floor and opened a hole. Then, before he could stop himself, he jumped in and sealed it. He had to get as far away as possible before he didn't something they might all regret.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, surprised that the Easter spirit had left so suddenly.

Sandy offered him a smile and combed his fingers through Jack's unruly hair before signing that he must leave as well.

"No…Sandy," Jack tried but the dreamweaver left all too soon. The youth felt the sting of tears as he noted Tooth was nowhere to be seen.

"They have duties, Jack," North explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a large hand on Jack's slim shoulder. "They waited long enough to make sure you were alright."

"Oh," Jack whispered. Despite the pain he suddenly felt empty and alone and he hugged himself to try and ease the sorrow that now filled him.

"You should rest," North continued, patting Jack's shoulder before standing once more. "I need to do some research but I'll be back in a few hours and-"

"No!" Jack yelled, throwing himself into North's arms. "Not you, too."

North gave a start when he found his arms full of naked Jack Frost. The boy was shaking violently as he clung to North, tears streaming down his eyes and freezing on his cheeks. Carefully he detangled himself from the youth and cupped Jack's frozen cheeks. "Jack, I'm just going to my workshop to do a little research. I'll only be two floors up."

The sprite pushed his forehead against North's massive chest unable to stop himself from reacting so desperate. "I…I know, just please, don't leave. Everyone else left. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Surprised, North relented and laid back on the bed with Jack curled up in his arms. "I promise, Jack, you'll never be alone anymore. Never again."


	9. Chapter 9

Becoming Part of the Team 9

Oh he couldn't have planned this better if he tried. Pitch watched from the shadows as North tucked Jack protectively in his massive arms. It wasn't long before the two Guardians fell asleep once more. Pitch waited until both their breathing as deep and they were truly asleep before moving forward. North was naturally a light sleeper, almost always prepared for an attack but it seemed with Jack in his arms – just as when he held Toothiana – the old man was able to relax completely. If only North knew just how open he was leaving himself. Pitch could kill them both right now and North would never know what happened, never have time to protect himself or the youth he held so protectively. But Pitch was not there to kill the two Guardians, no that he would leave for the others right now all he wanted was to destroy the precious balance the Guardians seemed to hold. He was off to a good start already. The Big Four had soiled their newest member, screwed Jack senseless and hurt him inside and out. Then when they awoke and came to their senses Tooth had been driven away by guilt, Bunny and nearly raped the boy and got into a fight with North over him, Sandy had left to deal with his own guilt and presumably converse with MiM, while North was left to deal with a rather confused and upset Jack who was dealing with abandonment issues. So far so good but not nearly perfect. Not yet. No, this wasn't twisted nearly enough yet. Pitch would tear the Guardians apart from the inside this time and to do that was to pit one against the other and how best then by making them fight over their newest member's affections. And like before he knew where to begin.

Tendrils of shadow circled Pitch, taking from his fingers a small drug before slithering to North's massive bed and slipping under the covers. They slid up Jack's legs, touching and caressing his lithe body and North's before pushing into his ass, pumping his hole like thick fingers and arousing the sleeping boy as well as the man holding him.

"Jack," Pitch whispered in his ear, his voice like warm satin over Jack's cool body. "Jack…time to wake up. North has a treat for you."

The youth moaned softly as he wiggled his bottom and pressed closer to North. His brows furrowed when something hard pressed against his belly. Groggily he opened his eyes and almost started when he found himself in North's warm embrace, his face pressed against the larger man's chest and his scratchy beard cushioning Jack's head almost like a pillow. Jack ran a small hand over North's chest. A familiar red shirt was all that was separating Jack from the warmth of North's flesh. Jack hesitated. Even though Jack was an ice elf he hated the cold and craved the warmth so close to. He idly wondered if the older Guardian would get made if he undid the shirt – just a little – so he could press his cheek against him warm skin. But he quickly forgot that when North shifted in his sleep and that hardness pressed more firmly into his belly. It didn't take a genius to know what that was.

_North has a treat for you._

Mind still groggy and full of sexual images from the night before, Jack didn't think twice about reaching down and cupping that hardness that had filled him only hours earlier. The only problem now was that like the rest of North it was covered in fabric while Jack was completely nude. Jack rubbed against it, hoping the friction would be enough to get him off without waking his friend but that only made things worse and then to his dismay North rolled away from him and onto his back.

At first disappointment filled Jack and he was about to pout over to loss of North's warmth but then an excellent opportunity presented itself when he released he now had better access to everything he didn't know he wanted. Slipping the covers off him and North he stared down at the impossibly large bulge in the man's pants before very carefully unzipping them. It took a little work but Jack managed to open the front of the pants enough to free North rather impressive size cock. It wasn't fully erect, not yet, and Jack gave a shudder mixed with need and fear. That had somehow fit in him the night before? That and Bunny's cock had been in him together at the same time and he was still alive? Yes, his rear still hurt from their combined girth yet it tingled with the need to be filled once more. He wanted – no needed – North in him.

Glancing down the length of North's body he glanced at the man's serene face, still sound asleep and with no clue what Jack was up to. The eternal youth smiled wickedly before looking back at the man's cock. This must be the treat North had for him. Jack must have dreamt those words when he felt the Russian's erection push into his belly but it was still a good metaphor. After all Jack had yet to give North head as he had Bunny and Sandy so this was a good treat and how best to wake up someone than to give them head. Jack sure enjoyed waking up to the orgasm Bunny had giving him with a blow job. The only problem was that North was wider than both Bunny and Sandy so Jack decided to forego shoving that juicy cock in his mouth right away and instead began by kissing the head. He kissed and licked, lapping from the base and the nest of white pubic hair right to the tip and then dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum gathering there and then back down again. He did this a half dozen times or so before wrapping his mouth around the head and gently sucking.

North murmured in his sleep but other than bucking his hips once or twice did not awaken or try to take control of the situation. This gave Jack a much needed confidence boost. He was completely in control and the Guardian of Wonder, a man he practically worshipped since the very first day they met centuries earlier, was putty in his hands. Jack took more of North's hard cock in his mouth, sucking hungrily as he watched North's face. The older man was now moaning and grunting in his sleep, his hips bucking. It was a wonderful sight to see North losing such control and yet not be awake to understand why. Jack felt a power he never felt before and rather than continue sucking on North's wonderful meat he let North's cock leave his now warm lips with a plop and straddled the Cossack's wide hips.

Now came to hard part. Jack knew he wasn't properly prepared to take North in him again. He tried fingering himself and stretching his hole but he had no idea where the lube was or what he could use other than the saliva he'd already spread all over North's length. But he wanted to be filled so bad that it actually hurt not to have a cock in his. His belly felt on fire and the only thing to extinguish it was standing straight as a poker just waiting for him. So, hoping he was still stretched enough to accommodate North's large length, Jack eased down. He winced as the head pushed against his tight ring and did his best to relax as he slowly impaled himself. The head passed through after a few moments but then he had to pause and take several deep breaths. This might prove harder than he anticipated but even that small bit of hardness felt good, real good.

North hissed when he felt a cool tightness around the head of his cock, as if he was being milked in the most pleasant of ways. His sleep clogged mind slowly came awake as his eyes opened to find Jack trying to impale himself on his length. What a wonderful dream to be having. The youth was shivering and fighting to fit North inside him but was obviously having trouble due to his tight muscles. North knew how to fix that. His large hands grasped Jack's narrow hips and lifted the boy up just enough that only the tip was still inside and then eased in down a few inches, then back up before pulling Jack all the way down as he thrust up into the cool cavern of Jack's impossibly tight ass. The boy screamed as he was finally filled, his butt now pressed firmly to North's groin and every inch of North cock buried deep with Jack. North took a shuddering breath as he stared at the beautiful youth straddling him and felt the way Jack shook around him, his muscles contracting and tightening painfully around North's length. It was nearly enough to make him cum right then and there. But this was a dream, a wonderfully pleasant dream so North was able to keep himself under control…for the most part.

"Ride me, Jack," he said in a deep husky voice filled with lust and sleepiness. He would have to thank Sandy for this particular deep later.

Jack winced as he shifted on North's cock. He didn't remember it hurting this much last night. "H…how?" he asked softly. What exactly did North mean by "ride" him. Then he got his answer as North lifted him by the hips and started to make him bounce. Each bounce seemed to make North's cock go deeper and before long they found that special spot in Jack that made his eyes roll into the back of his head with pleasure. The moment they found that Jack took control once more and was riding North as if he were a wild bronco.

"Yes, Jack, just like that. Very good," North groaned as he lay back and let Jack do all the work. "Faster, Jack! Rotate your hips. Tighten your muscles." This was good, so good. He had never been ridden by anyone this tight. And to think how well they had fucked Jack only a handful of hours earlier. He blinked in surprise, realizing that he was indeed awake and not dreaming this. This was really happening. Jack was really riding him or his own free will without either of them being drunk. That thought sent North over the edge and into his first orgasm.

Jack gave a surprised cry as warm liquid shot up his ass and into his belly, triggering his orgasm. A stream of cum shot from the head of his cock and splattered onto North's red shirt. But rather than North going soft within Jack the man was still quite hard and it made Jack feel like mush with only that hardness holding him up. He felt good and wide awake yet sleep all at once. It was a weird feeling to have but before he could comment on it North rolled them over until Jack was on bottom and staring up at the much larger man.

"Jack, is this what you really want?" The Cossack asked carefully, concern furrowing his dark brows.

The youth only bit his lip before nodding and almost screamed when North slammed into him once more. They fucked for nearly an hour in just about every position North could think of until Jack was once more bruised and filled to the brim with cum. Jack hurt in places he never thought he could hurt but in a way that made him tingle pleasantly as well and while North apologized for his bruteness he also made sure to care for Jack's needs and comfort him. It was rather surprising to the winter spirit when North had him lay on the edge of the bed, his legs draped over North's shoulders as the man drank the cum from his sore ass. In this position, with North's large hand pressing firmly but gently on Jack's belly, the cum felt just as good coming out as it had going in and Jack felt yet another – while small – orgasm ripple through him. North's tongue licked inside and outside of Jack's ass until there was no more cum left and then he stood and helped Jack to his feet.

"Can you stand?" North asked as he held Jack's hand.

For the most part Jack's legs were like jelly and he couldn't stay upright without help. He clung to North and didn't argue when the man insisted on giving him a sponge bath. That led to a little more foreplay that North quickly stopped as if just coming to his senses. Jack stared at him in confusion before realizing that something was indeed off.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I shouldn't have let this go so far," North apologized as he lifted Jack out of the tube to dray him off. "I don't know what came over us last night but I assure you we don't usually… Last night was unusual."

"What you don't usually have orgies?" Jack laughed half seriously.

"No," North confirmed.

"But last night?"

"We were drunk."

"And just now?"

North fell silent, unsure how to answer.

"North, I wanted it," Jack assured, feeling the need to comfort the older Guardian. "And you did too."

"Yes…but I shouldn't have." Seeing the youth's eyes fill with tears North quickly kissed them away. "And I don't regret it I'm just confused by it…as I'm sure you are. An orgy it not the way to lose one's virginity. Had it been just you and me I would have made it very special for you."

That seemed to pacify the boy but Jack still looked doubtful and rather than meet North's gaze he stared at his toes.

"Unfortunately I don't have anything your size so we'll have to make do with a robe until I can mend your clothing or make you something new," North continued as he walked Jack out of his person bathroom and back into his bedroom. Going to walk-in closet he searched through the rakes until he found items from his younger days and while they were old and still rather large they would do in a pinch.

Jack didn't argue as North sat on the edge of the bed and had Jack stand between his legs as he dressed the boy. Regardless of how North acted apologetic about the orgy and they romp only minutes ago his large hands still touched jack as he dressed him, brushing over his rear or cupping his cock and balls and giving them a gently squeeze. His lips pressed to Jack's chest, nipping at peach cover nipples before he would catch himself and stop all together as if waking from a day dream.

"Bunny is going to kill me," he chuckled softly before kissing the scar on Jack's collar-bone. "I might have to scrub you a second time before he returns."

Jack only gave him a confused look, not understanding the significance of the bite mark but before he could ponder it more he found himself in North's lap and deep in a heady kiss that would leave him breathless.

"I…I need to do some research," North whispered softly as he pulled away. He was soft of breath and eyes bleary with lust. "I won't be long."

"Can I come with you?" Jack asked sweetly, his arms still around North's neck.

North's pressed his forehead against Jack's. "You are too much of a temptation, my sweet." He chuckled softly at Jack's kicked puppy dog look and shook his head. "Yes…as long as we can keep our hands to ourselves, dah?"

Jack grinned mischievously. "Dah."

Little did anyone know two shooting stars were striking across the sky and quickly making their way to Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Becoming Part of the Team 10

Focusing was next to impossible for North especially with Jack so wiggling about on the window seat. The boy simply couldn't stay still and looked as if he was in pain. North supposed the boy should be, after all Jack was rather small even for a youth his physical age and after the number of times he'd been fucked, especially the most resent in which North had utterly lost himself and not cared for the child's pleasure as he fought to find his release. It was hard not to lose himself in Jack's tightness. And through it all Jack had held him and whispered softly as if they had been lovers for ages and not one night. It confounded North how a boy so used to being alone and unloved could turn around and being giving him comfort when by all rights he should be hiding and in fear of what had happened to him. But Jack didn't hide, he faced it head on and took charge, although now he looked rather confused by the whole affair, as if he were suddenly coming down from whatever high he had been on.

North watched Jack with great interest and worry as the boy pulled the robe a little tighter around him and tried to tug his bare legs under, those legs that seemed impossibly long on such a small figure and beautifully sculpted. The older man looked away and tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. He wasn't sure what he felt for Jack, lust for sure but was there more? Did he love Jack? Could he see his life without the boy? His mind felt muddled and he tried his hardest to focus on the liquor bottles lined up on his desk. Most were empty which was surprising in itself, the Guardians never binge drank before yet there was nine empty bottles, brandy, rum, vodka, whiskey and even the god awful absinthe Ombric had given him for his fiftieth birthday – something he had never opened after the last time he and Bunny had sat down for drinks with the old wizard and woke up in a rather awkward position. The absinthe should have been enough to knock them all off their asses and yet it stood empty along with the others. He glanced carefully at the bottles. There was some sort of black grainy substance clinging to the edges, not much but odd nonetheless.

"North?" Jack called from the window seat.

North glanced over to the boy who was now shivering ever so slightly.

Jack glanced away in shame. "I'm cold," he said softly as he hugged himself. "I don't know why I'm just really, really right now. Can I have a blanket or…something?"

North raised a brow but stood from his desk to fetch a blanket from a nearby cabinet. "Would you like me to light the hearth? It is rather chilly in here." He gestured for Jack to sit forward as he wrapped the boy in a heavy oversize throw.

"No, I'll be fine," Jack insisted but Jack didn't miss the way the boy shivered or how the robe opened just enough to show a large expanse of Jack's bare chest.

North stared at the pale flesh for a long time before quickly covering the frost child up in the blanket and made sure not even a toe was left uncovered. "I think it's the alcohol finally leaving your system that's making you feel cold. It'll pass soon."

Jack hugged the blanket to him and gave a small nod. "Can you hold me?"

North hesitated and then finally shook his head. "I need to find out what that substance is first. We consumed enough alcohol that if we were human we could have killed ourselves, especially you. I will not rest until I know what happened." He stood to leave but Jack grabbed his arm with an almost desperate gleam.

"Please," he begged.

North sighed and relented. He could hold Jack, just hold him long enough to calm the youth down, nothing sexual about that. So he very gently nudged the boy forward on the seat and slid in behind him, making sure there was plenty of blanket between him and Jack. The youth nuzzled into him, seemingly happy to simply be held and North gave a small sigh of relief. This he could do, this was easy. He leaned back against the wall and held Jack in his arms. The boy slowly relaxed until finally he turned in North's massive arms, rested his head against the man's broad chest and closed his eyes as if to dose off.

"North?" Jack asked after a while. "Why do I feel so cold yet so hot at the same time?"

"I don't know, Jack," the man said honestly, resting his cheek against the boy's head. "Perhaps it's the absinthe, it makes one feel funny for a long time. Awful stuff, I can't believe we drank it."

"Why do I want you in me again so bad? I feel empty."

"Jack…"

The boy shifted in his arms to look up at him with large blue eyes.

"Have you ever felt this way before?" North asked, having to keep the boy talking in order to stop himself from doing something the two of them may very well regret. He wanted Jack, more than anything in the world but if this feeling was alcohol induced or some sort of spell he had to find out which. If it was love, true love and not lust then he would make a move but not until…

"No," Jack whispered, his lips suddenly a breath away from North's. "I never felt this way ever before."

Then before North could stop him Jack had turned just enough to press their lips together. It started as a gentle kiss but quickly grew passionate. The blanket fell off Jack's shoulders to pool around his middle and legs and the oversize robe shifted enough to bare one alabaster shoulder. North couldn't help himself, one large hand pulled down the robe just a little more to touch cool flesh as he pulled Jack just a little closer.

"Hey, mate, I think we ought to tell Jack about the mark before…" Bunny began as he stepped into North office, not bothering to knock. He ran a paw over his ear before looking up in shock at the sight of Jack in North's arms as the older man spread kisses across the youth's face, down his neck to kiss and lick the scar on Jack's collar-bone – Bunny's mark. "What the hell!"

Jack's soft moan was his only answer and the sound enraged Bunny. He hopped to the two and grabbed Jack's arm, yanking to boy away from the much larger man and behind him. His glare met North's as the Cossack reached out to grab Jack back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Pooka demanded with a low warning snarl as his friend stood from the window seat. For a moment it looked as if he might have to fight the large man but then North shook his head and gave a rather confused look.

"Bunny?" he asked glancing from the angry Pooka to the boy hidden behind him. "Jack…what is going on?"

"Oh, I get it, take what's mind the moment my back is turn," Bunny bit out as he fought to control his rage. "Take advantage of the kid when he's not in his right mind to refuse you. You're no better than the band of Cossacks you left centuries ago."

North's eyes widened at the accusation. "Aster! It was not like that. I would never…"

"Then explain it to me."

"Bunny, you're hurting me," Jack said, trying to pull free but he froze at North's next words.

"Aster, it meant nothing. Jack simply wished to be held and I lost myself for a moment," the Guardian of Wonder said in his gentlest voice, his hands raised to show the Pooka he meant no harm. "I was not trying to take claim of him."

"Claim me?" Jack asked, his voice broken at the thought that what he and North shared meant nothing. "Nothing?" He yanked his arm free of Bunny's grip and turned on his heel, racing to the nearest window. He threw it open and jumped out, needing to get as far from the two as possible. He couldn't stop the tears the fells and froze to his cheeks. If he meant nothing to them then what was the point of staying. The moment his feet touched the snow he ran, his staff forgotten in his hast to flee from those who were supposed to be his family and friends.

"Jack!" North yelled, pushing past a shock Bunny to get to the open window but Jack was too far away.

"How dare you?" Bunny snarled, throwing his weight against the Russian's and managing to knock him into the wall. His claws extracted as he held North in place, a boomerang pushed to the man's throat. "First you steal my mate and now you chase him away. What's the matter with you?"

North shook his head, his mind clearing now that jack was out of the room. He placed his large hands on Bunny's wrists and gently but firmly pushed the smaller being away. "Bunny, it's not what you think. Take deep breath and calm yourself. Something is not right. Something is wrong with us and Jack. Look at the liquor bottles, have we ever drank that much before?"

Bunny's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He began sniffing North, his face, beard and chest before sneezing. He backed away but continued pointing a boomerang at the man. "Okay, let's say you're right then what is it? What would make us go out of control like that?"

Rubbing his throat North moved past Bunny to his desk and grasped the first bottle. He turned and showed it to the Pooka. "There is something mixed into the bottles, some black substance."

At first Bunny could care less but when he saw the black grainy substances his whiskers twitched. He didn't dare sniff it, his nose was already over sensitive from all the alcohol he had drank the night before. Nonetheless he swirled the little bit of liquid at the bottom of the bottle and the way the black grain moved with it. "You think someone drugged us?"

"Perhaps."

"Why? What would they gain from drugging us? I don't think an orgy is the best way to take us down."

North's brows bunched and then he glanced out the window where he could barely make out Jack's form retreating into the vast tundra. "Perhaps this is why. To drive a wedge between us using Jack."

Bunny gave a snort. "You're just looking for an excuse to make him yours."

"Aster, I…" He shook his head and tried to think of an explanation for what he had been doing with Jack. He certainly didn't want to tell Bunny about their morning romp, but at the same time he had to find Jack and beg forgiveness. He had said the wrong this. What happened between he and Jack meant the world to him, he should never have said it meant nothing because that was a lie. He simply did not know what Jack meant to him just yet. One thing for certain was that he would have a very hard time sharing the boy with his fellow Guardians.

Bunny thumbed his foot against the floor, waiting for an explanation but when none was forthcoming his anger grew. "Fine, I'm going out there after him. You coming or not?"

"Dah…dah, of course," North said hurriedly. He reached for his coat that was almost always in his office. He hesitated a moment longer before grabbing a second coat from the cabinet, one he kept especially for Bunny. He threw it to his friend before leading him to the nearest exit to track their young lover.

. . .

Jack almost immediately regretted not retrieving his staff before running away, or at least proper clothing. The cold didn't bother him, not really. He was used to the cold but the robe was far too long and if he wasn't tripping over the hem the sash was constantly coming undone. Maybe, later he'd sneak back into Santoff Claussen and retrieve his staff. At least with that he could fly back to a more populated area and steal something more appropriate to wear. But that would be much later. Right now all he wanted was to be alone and as far away from his fellow Guardians as possible.

"And to think, just weeks ago you were so eager to become part of their little family," a silky voice mocked behind him.

Jack whirled around and nearly fumbled on his still weak legs. Oh what he would give to be able to fly right now. "Pitch? How the hell did you escape the Nightmares?"

"Funny thing about fear, they may feed off mine but it only makes them and me stronger. The Fearlings have been feeding off my fear and nightmares for eons," the shades said with a pleasant smile. "But I must say I was not expecting to find you looking so dashing. Whatever have you been up to reduce you to North's old robe? And where pray tell is that staff you cling so tightly to? Don't tell me he broke it while ravishing you."

"No, the yetis put it some place safe while we…wait, how do you know what happened between North and me?" Jack asked as he stepped back in sudden fear. If Pitch knew what happened then he must be watching them from the shadows and that was really creepy considering what the Guardians and he had done last night.

"Is that a mating mark on your collar-bone? So Bunny does have a soft side for you," Pitch continued, ignoring Jack's question as he began circling the youth. "What marks have the other's left. Aw, a hicky presumably from North but I don't see anything from Sandy or Toothiana. Did they not enjoy you or did Bunny wipe away their marks?"

Jack's hand went to cover Bunny's bite and the bruise North had made over it. "That's none of your business," he snapped at the shade and backed away.

"Such a shame really. Once you were a free spirit left to do as you pleased and now you're the Guardian's little play thing. Tell me, did they pass you around or take you all at once?"

Jack's face paled as he remembered the way Bunny and North had filled his ass as Tooth rode him and Sandy fucked his mouth. He stepped back further, remembering the fear he had felt before he had agreed to it that they might abandon him if he didn't agree to it, the way he both wanted them yet feared them. He hated feeling alone and wanted so much to feel the same love that North and Tooth shared, the pleasure. He had never meant for it to go so far and he couldn't understand how or why it got so out of hand. Nor did he understand why his body tingled so much with need whenever he was near them or why his mind seemed to become hazy and body needy. He shook his head as he felt that familiar stir once more. "Stop it… STOP IT!" he yelled knowing that somehow this was all Pitch's fault.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted; to be loved and touched, to be part of a family?" Pitch taunted as he moved behind Jack, his hands cupping the boy's elbows. "I can give you all that. I can fuck you better than any of them. I can make you feel whole. All you have to do is let me in. Let me in, Jack. Let me love you."

Jack shook his head but he couldn't ignore the way his body burned for the shade's touch. "Leave me alone," he said, his voice shaky but he couldn't pull away not like before. Something made him stay where he was.

Pitch carded his fingers through Jack's hair. "No, not this time. I'm going to make you watch as the Guardians tear each other apart fighting over you. It's already started. Bunny and North… Who do you think will kill the other, the last Pooka or the Cossack, hmm? Lust is such a funny thing, it can destroy entire nations. You've heard of the fall of Troy, have you not? Two men's love for one woman led to a war that destroyed Troy and killed thousands."

"It won't happen," Jack argued.

"It already is. All thanks to you," Pitch breathed in Jack's ear as he held him close. "And all it took was a pinch of nightmare sand and a lot of alcohol."

Jack's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You drugged us!"

The shade chuckled as he rested his cheek against Jack's. "Ah…you are must smarter than you look. But of course, do you really think the four of them would have fucked you like that if they were in their right minds?" He chuckled darkly. "A scrawny little thing like you? Perhaps the rabbit if only out of pity. No, Jack, they did it because they were drunk and selfish and you were so easy. They're selfish like that, Jack. They care nothing for your pleasure or well-being, but I do. I care. I want to see the pleasure on your face and have you wake up in my arms. I just wanted you to see how horrible they really are first."

Jack shook his head. "You're lying! They do care for me. They do love me!"

"Don't be naïve. Why would they care about you if it weren't for your power?" Pitch countered. He turned Jack around so they could face one another, his hands holding Jack's arms like a vice. "Did I steal your precious staff and deny it from you?"

"You broke it!" Jack all but yelled at him.

"I tried to show you how powerful you are without it."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dark man. "Was that before or after you threw me in the gorge?"

That made Pitch shut up if only for a moment. "You won't deny me this victory, Frost. The Guardian will fall with or without your help. Erh!"

Jack stomped on Pitch's foot, causing the taller man to let go of him and then Jack quickly landed a round house kick just as Bunny had showed him to do shortly after their first battle with Pitch. It was enough to knock the man back a few paces. Jack took that opportunity to run as quickly as his legs could carry him back to Santoff Claussen but he barely got a dozen paces before he was knocked off his feet by Pitch. He slammed into the hard pack icy ground and momentarily collapsed as his legs suddenly gave out. Still he fought to get up.

"So pathetic. You're not even trying to call upon your powers. Perhaps I used to much black sand on you or maybe I was wrong. You're not nearly as powerful as I thought," Pitch crooned as he stalked toward the boy. "Maybe you're nothing more than a toy to be played with."

Jack scrambled back, fearful of what the shade had planned for him but his gaze quickly left Pitch at the sight of two shooting stars aimed right for them. "Ah…Pitch?" he asked, his voice tiny and full of fright.

The Boogeyman paused, delighting in the youth's fear before realizing it wasn't him Jack now feared. His gaze followed the boy's as the stars grew impossibly close before suddenly slamming into the snow covered ground, one after the other, sending a shockwave so powerful the Nightmare King was thrown off his feet. He heard Jack's cry of surprise and then an eerie silence befell the frozen tundra.


	11. Chapter 11

Becoming Part of the Team 11

Sandy watched in confusion as the two shooting stars sped toward the North Pole. Never before was there been two such stars to fall to Earth. The first he recognized easily enough but the second…his eyes in sudden understanding and with a quick glance to the Moon above for reassurance, he formed an airplane from his dreamsand and sped back to Santoff Claussen. There was only one being the second star could be and for him to come to Earth something must be terribly wrong.

. . .

Toothiana watched from the top of her mountain as the two stars shot past so quickly and low that she could feel the heat of their passing tails. The mini-fairies chirped in concern. She barely heard their anxious chattering as she sped after the stars. If they were headed to the Pole then North needed her.

. . .

Bunny glanced up in surprise as the two stars descended from the sky at such speed that he could barely make out more than a blur before they crashed to Earth with a terrible boom that knocked both North and him off their feet and caused the ice cliffs to tremble. Bunny stayed low to the ground, fearful that at any moment the ground icy ground they were standing on were fall into the ocean.

"What in hell was that?" he demanded, glaring at North as if it were somehow his fault.

North adjusted his fur hat and looked in the direction the stars had landed. "Do not know," he said as he shakily got to his feet. "But that was the direction Jack went. We must hurry."

Bunny's face paled under his fur. Jack, his Jack was in danger. Without another thought he began running which was rather difficult in the oversize coat and boots but he didn't bother trying to remove them only pushed himself harder. Regardless it was next to impossible for North to keep up.

. . .

Jack curled into a tight ball and covered his head as the first star slammed into the ground only feet away from him but what should have led to an explosion and flying debris turned out to be only snow stirred up and a rather loud boom – not as earth shattering as a sonic boom, thank the Moon. The second landed on his other side with just as much fan fair. When Jack realized his world was not about to end he peaked under his arm to discover a youth a few years younger than him dressed in dark armor standing to his left. The boy was just as pale as Jack with the same white hair cut page style. He held aloft a long staff with a diamond tip. The boy gave him a kind smile before twirling his staff with one hand and turning to face Pitch.

The second star was even more puzzling. He was older and approximately the same height as the boy. His head was bald except for one twist of hair at the top of his head, and features round. He wore what could pass for a suit and did not look one bit like a warrior but the expression on his face – which looked as if he would normally be smiling – was one that brought fear to Jack. He knew this man, saw him every night yet could not place him. He too possessed a staff.

To Jack's surprise the man stepped between him and Pitch, the staff held before him and a dangerous glare to his eyes. "You continuously challenge me, Pitch and for the most part I am willing to overlook such annoyances but when you drug my Guardians and attack my child…that I will not forgive."

For his part Pitch looked a little shaken by the newcomers but his quickly hid his emotions under a mask of arrogance. "So destroying their holidays won't bring you out of hiding but attacking your brat will? Fabulous knowledge for the future, old friend."

"What is going on?" Jack demanded as he got to his feet. "Who are you people?" His legs felt wobbly and he was eternally grateful to the other youth for offering to support him. He felt as if he knew this boy as well, as if they had been friends a long, long time even if they had just met.

Pitch gave a wide smirk. "Why Jack, didn't anyone tell you, this is the Man in the Moon and his babysitter, Nightlight. Lunar, shame on you, fashioning Jack after your pet. I'd almost think you were trying to create a matching set."

"Man in the Moon?" Jack whispered in shock. He went to take a step back but Nightlight held him securely and shook his head.

"Nightlight, get Jack out of here," MiM said, his voice dark and threatening.

Again Nightlight shook his head, his duty first and foremost to protect MiM.

The Nightmare kid laughed as he summoned his Nightmares. "A ruler who cannot rule, how quaint. Perhaps I should show you how it's done. Attack! And once you've killed the old man bring the boys to me. We have some unfinished business."

Boomerangs slashed through the Nightmares as they descended on MiM and North came rushing with swords drawn but what truly turned the tide was not the two Guardians but Nightlight. The spectral boy held Jack close, ready to defend him at all cost and as such called upon his own power of light. His crystal like skin began to glow brightly, as powerful as any star and that light reflected off the moon for the moon shown brightest under the light of a sun, and it reflected off the billions of ice particles that were imbedded in Jack's skin, making his glow just as brightly. The Nightmares rears under the extreme light, some shattering to dust under it while other retreated to Pitch, who was struggling under that light as well.

"No!" Pitch snarled, shielding his eyes from the brightness. He struggled to stay where he was but the Fearlings within in screamed and raged for him to retreat before it was too late. "You haven't won! I'll be back!" He retreated to the nearest shadows and vanished from sight.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, hopping over to the two boys. He went to take Jack from Nightlight but the youth side stepped him and gave a warning look.

"Aster, stand down," MiM said as he turned away from where Pitch had been only moments earlier. The stormy weather that had begun from Jack's fried emotions cleared to show a bright sunny day with the outline of the moon far in the distance. "I think it best none of you touch Jack until we get this little mess cleaned up." He went to Jack's right side and wrapped an arm around the confused youth. "There is much to discuss."

Once they returned to Santoff Claussen North showed MiM the black substance in the liquor bottles and explained everything he could remember of the night before. Jack confirmed they were drugged, that Pitch admitted to it but North asked him and the others to leave his study so he could speak to MiM in private. That didn't stop the other Guardians from eavesdropping from the slightly ajar door.

"Manny, this is my fault," North began. "I should have had the door locked when Tooth and I came in here. He would never have seen us making love. And when he did barge in and start asking questions I should have sent him to his room or had Sandy knock him out. I take full responsibility."

Sandy inhaled sharply and would have barged to the door in his friend's defense had Bunny not caught him around his belly.

"Wait, Sandy, let's see where this is going," the Pooka said gently, also ready to defend North but knowing his friend would not appreciate it at the moment.

Jack shook his head. "It wasn't his fault," he whispered. "If anything it was mine."

"So, sweetie, it's mine," Tooth objected but Nightlight held a finger to his lips to shush them.

North's head was bow as he knelt before MiM. "I have failed as a Guardian to protect your child and I am more than willing to resign my position."

"What is he doing?" Jack gasped, confused and shocked by what he was hearing.

"He's resigning. He's giving up his position as Guardian of Wonder," Bunny said, equaling shocked by the turn of events.

MiM sighed. "Nicholas, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps this is not the place for Jack. I will take him back to the Moon with me and Nightlight where I know he will be safe."

"No!" Jack yelled, rushing into the room. "No! I won't go! It's not his fault. It's none of theirs, not even Pitch's. I wanted it. I wanted to know what it felt like. Sure things got a little crazy but I asked for it each and every time."

"Jack," North objected but before he could say or do anything more he found his arms for of ice spirit.

"I love you. I love all of you and I don't regret a thing," Jack continued as he clung to North. He glanced at MiM. "Please, I'll do anything just don't take me away. This is my family. This is where I want to be."

"Jack, as a Guardian you must work as a team but not as lovers. None of you will be able to focus. The others will be too concerned with your safety to focus on their jobs. Pitch now has his eye on you and will make it a point to attack and make you his," MiM tried to reason. He touched Jack's cheek gently. "Your place is on the Moon with me."

The boy shook his head and stood back. "If that were true you never would have left me alone for 300 years. Please, I'll do whatever you want just let me stay." He opened his robe and let it fall to the ground. "Anything."

"Jack, no…" North breathed, wanting to wrap the youth in his arms and hide him from sight.

Bunny and the others had rushed in as well, all in varying stages of aghast at what the boy was proposing. "Mate, you don't have to do this."

"Jack, please don't," Tooth whispered while Sandy tried to grab the robe and redress the sprite.

Jack's face was serious and just about everyone could tell he was still suffering from the effects of whatever drug had been placed in the bottles. Nonetheless he seemed to be in control of his emotions and state of mind. Jack was not leaving the Guardians without a fight and if it meant offering himself to this man who had given him back his life then so be it.

MiM's gaze roamed over Jack's pale form before flicking to Nightlight. "I never really noticed just how alike the two of you are. I suppose Pitch is correct in a sense, I did create the perfect set." He offered Jack a small smile. "Alright, but on condition."

Jack nodded without hesitation.

The bald man gestured for Nightlight to approach. The spectral boy knelt at his side and leaned in slightly as MiM carded his stubby fingers through his pure white hair. "I want to Nightlight and I to both bed you, then if you still wish to stay you may."

Nightlight inhaled sharply and looked up at MiM in shock.

"Would that please you, my love?" MiM asked, kissing Nightlight's brow. "You and Jack would be lovely together."

The two boys looked at one another before Jack nodded in agreement and then Nightlight slowly nodded as well.

"Excellent," MiM said with a bold smile. "Then it is settled. Now Nicholas are we safe here or should we move somewhere more private?"

The Russian just stared at him for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Yes…yes, of course. Uh…there are a number of guest rooms you can use."

This time it was Sandy who grabbed Bunny and shook his head. This was Jack's choice and they could not interfere. That didn't mean they had to like it.

. . .

The yetis were a little surprised by MiM's and Nightlight's appearance in Santoff Claussen but they didn't question it or when North had several set up a room for the two. They were a little surprised when North said only one room was needed and not Nightlight's usual one. MiM had a number of requests, wanting things just perfect. There were candles and incense, white was to be the primary shade; the curtains, sheets and blankets, everything was white and satiny soft. It was rather ritualistic and none of the Guardians were very happy about it. They loved Jack and feared what MiM now had in store for him. Nonetheless North bathed their youngest in scented oils and dressed him in a long silk robe that the yetis quickly fashioned for him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I should never have let it go this far," North apologized as he sat on a stool in front of the youth. "I should have put a stop to it the moment…Jack?"

Jack threw his arms around the large man's neck and hugged his fiercely. "I don't regret anything. I'd do it all over again as long as I can be with you and the others forever. I love you."

Tears stung the old man's eyes as he held the boy. "I love you, too, Jack," he whispered and meant it. He hugged Jack tightly, a little too tightly.

"North, I need to breathe," Jack wheezed with a laugh.

"Ah, yes, sorry." But it was still incredibly hard to let the small male go.

Jack ran a hand over the man's cheek, along his beard and then leaned forward and pressed his lips against North's in a chaste kiss. "Do you believe in me?"

"Yes," North breathed against the boy's lips before pressing in to deepen the kiss. "I will always believe in you."

"We all do, Jack," Bunny said, hopping up to them. He gave North a dark look before moving in to kiss Jack as well. The youth moved from North to Bunny and returned the kiss although with Bunny it was still rather awkward. "I Believe in you, Jackie."

Tooth was next. "This is my fault, Sweet Tooth. I shouldn't have encouraged everyone, but I Believe in you." She pressed her lips to Jack's but it didn't hold the same passion as North and Bunny, it was more chastised.

Sandy gave him a shy smile but signed that he Believed in Jack as well before kissing him as well.

Jack smiled brightly at his family. This wasn't the family he imagined but they were his family nonetheless. He felt the sting of tears but quickly blinked them away as Nightlight appeared also dressed in a simple silk robe. He held out his hand to Jack and the other boy took it, no longer afraid or nervous.

"We'll be right there with you, mate," Bunny assured as he and the others followed. "It's a ceremonial thing and all."

Jack's brows rose but he was actually happy to know that they would be there for him throughout the whole affair. He didn't pull away as Nightlight led him to the bed, did object when he was pull onto it. He felt calm and relaxed as if this was the right thing to do even if he didn't know this boy. They were like brothers in a strange sort of way.

Nightlight was hesitant for a brief moment as the two boys sat in the center of the bed. MiM stood off to the side watching them with gentle yet lustful eyes. Nightlight glanced to him and they shared a sweet smile, one only lovers could understand. Jack shared the same look with his Guardians, his family as they took positions around the bed. Then MiM gave the boys a nod, as if silently telling them to begin.

Jack was still very new to the whole business of sex; no one could expect him to be an expert in only one day when he had been alone for 300 years. He let Nightlight take the led even if the other boy was slight smaller and younger looking. Nightlight started by gently pushing the robe of Jack's shoulders and kissing his neck and collar-bone, his lips moving over Bunny's mark and along Jack's shoulder. Both ignored Bunny's low growl. Jack imitated Nightlight's moves and pushed down the other boy's robe over his shoulders and kissing his naked flesh. It was unlike making love to the others. Nightlight's flesh was as pristine as a newborn's, soft to the touch and so pale that for once Jack's skin looked darker. Talented fingers brushed over Jack's perk nipples, gently pinching and pulling until they were pebble hard before travelling lower to grasp Jack's semi-erect cock.

The frost spirit gasped, his head falling back to land on MiM's shoulder. He didn't know when the man had slid in behind him but he suddenly didn't care. Nightlight's mouth was now on his chest, suckling one nipple as one hand twisted its twin and his other hand pumped his cock. He panted and moaned and then he felt MiM reach around and suckle his Adam's apple, nipping every so often as his erection pushed between Jack's ass cheeks. Jack was panting loudly now, his stomach twisting in pleasure. He felt magic ripple through him as Nightlight began glowing as he had in their battle against Pitch and then…

Jack gasp as he sat up in bed covered head to toe in sweat. He grasped at his sheets and look around anxiously, half expecting to find Nightlight and MiM in his bed or the others doggy piled around him but he was alone in his room. The same room he had for several months now. A dream? It was all a dream? He shook his head. It couldn't have been it felt too real.

A knock on the door almost had him falling out of bed in surprise. "Ah…come in?" he couldn't help but ask. He gasped when he realized he actually had an erection and quickly tried to reorganize the blanket and fur pelt to hide it.

"Jack?" North called, sticking his head around the door. "Are you alright, son?" Seeing Jack was awake and covered and stepped inside and went to the bed. "You were crying in your sleep. Bad dream?"

For a moment Jack stared at him wide eyed before shaking his head. He shifted uncomfortably, silently wishing the older man would leave so he could deal with his problem. He sure as hell was not going to tell North about his dream. "It was nothing, just a silly dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jack insisted, trying to keep from blushing like mad as North sat on the edge of his bed, way too close to the source of Jack's problem.

The older Guardian regarded him for several long seconds before nodding and leaning down to brush his lips over Jack's forehead in a very fatherly manner. "Alright, my boy. I will see you for breakfast, no?"

Jack's blush deepened until a thin layer a frost was running down his spine. "Yeah. Hey North?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"When's the last time Nightlight and MiM visited Santoff Claussen?"

Now North looked utterly lost by the question. "Nightlight was here only a few weeks ago."

"And Manny?"

North shook his head. "Manny has never come to Earth. Why?"

Again Jack shook his head and laid back. "Nothing, just a very weird dream."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

That made Jack eep and hide his face. "Nope, nuh huh, no thanks. Sorry."

For a moment the Russian seemed confused before understanding hit him and he shuffled out the door. "Alright then. Come down for breakfast when you're ready. No rush, dah?"

"Uh huh." Jack's face was nearly blue with embarrassment and he kept his face hidden under his blankets until he heard the familiar click of his door closing and heavy work boots fading in the distance. Slowly he peeked his head out and glanced to the door to make sure it was closed and the room empty. Then he let out a sigh and glanced up at the skylight where the moon hung high above. "You are a very naughty all power being, you know that?" he grumbled. "Of all the dreams to have."

Yet even as he complained he let his mind wander as he touched himself and slowly but surely brought himself to completion. Although how he would ever be able to look at his fellow Guardians ever again he would never know. All he knew for certain was that it was somehow all MiM's fault and he was sure the man was sitting on the Moon watching and laughing at him and right at that moment Jack could care less.

Fin


End file.
